The Ninth Age
by overkord
Summary: When Naruto Stumbles across an Ancient vault a New Evil awakes that only the items within the vault can stop. But is Naruto and his friends ready to face it? Naruto/LOTR crossover. Smart Naruto with new powers and new friends. Minor bashing alert Of Sasuke and Council needed for purpose of story. Pairing Naru/?/? it is a secret.
1. Chapt 1 The Discovery

Hello readers Overkord here introducing a brand new story. This one is going to be different from The Wonderful Horrible Mistake. This is a crossover fic that a friend of mine wanted me to attempt to write and with her help this story idea was made. This is a crossover story of Naruto and The Lord of the Rings. Which I believe is being done in a fairly new and interesting way. Please note that while I am a fan of the books and movies I am not a Fanatic on the Lord of the Rings so I may take liberties as I see fit to make the story better. There will be a few minor age changes to characters that will make the story work better. Also I will not be stopping writing TWHM I will just be alternating between

two. so without further ado lets start.

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

This is Konoha The Village Hidden in the Leaves located in the land of Fire. The strongest Ninja Village in the elemental nations. Even after the tragedy of the Nine Tailed Fox It's strength is still incredible. But what most people in the village know that the rest of the world doesn't is that the Fourth Hokage didn't kill the Kyubi but instead sealed it in a new born baby. It has been 11 years then. And the young boy that had the Kyubi sealed in him now lives in a village that except for a few completely despise him for something he doesn't know about. That is why we find our unfortunate hero deep in the woods behind the Hokages Monument after being kicked out of class again for simply asking a question to help him understand.

So now we find this boy doing something that to the people that think they know him would be shocked to see him doing. Quietly walking through the forest with a contemplative look to his face. Yes Naruto was thinking about a subject that has plagued his mind since he could understand that the village hated him.

 _"Why do they hate me? I haven't done anything truly bad. They hated me even before I started to prank them! I know that Hokage-Jiji knows but he won't tell me."_ Thought Naruto as he walked deeper into the woods.

As he continues walking he is so deep in thought that he misses the small sounds of crumbling earth suddenly the ground beneath falls as away and he falls down the hole into the abyss.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Screamed Naruto as he fell and fell and fell "Man when does this hole end?" asked Naruto after falling for much longer then he knew and still hadn't reached the bottom. he soon noticed the tunnel had slanted and for some unknown reason his rate of speed had decreased. suddenly he noticed a light emanating from the tunnel end towards his feet. he soon fell and tumbled into a large cavern that was strangely illuminated. After picking himself up and dusting he looked around and what he saw amazed him.

At first he had wondered how there could be so much light when he had fallen so far down. But as he looked at the intricately designed and carved wall he saw that the carvings themselves were glowing with a mysterious light. As he looked around he saw pedestals and racks of items mostly weapons all done in a design he had never seen before. but what drew his attention the most was the plague in the center that was in front of two swords one short and one long. he walked slowly towards the plague he felt almost drawn to it and the swords. He reached the plague and noticed that there was writing but he couldn't understand it. He reached down to brush off dust to see if it would help reveal more text. As he touched the plague he felt some of his chakra get pulled from him and then absorbed into the stone. Before his eyes the text shifted until it stopped and he could read it in his own native language.

 _ **Here lies the weapons and items that tell the story of the Fellowship of the Ring. We on our final walk through the world decided to collect all of the items you see before you and store them away to both protect them from misuse and for them to if need be used again to protect the Land of Middle Earth. Each weapon and item we have written a plague for them to keep the memory and legacy of our friends their owners alive. In front of you dear reader stand the swords of the two greatest heroes that the world have ever known. First on right is Anduril the sword re-forged weapon of the returned king Aragorn but most importantly the leader of the fellowship and our dear friend proving that there is most certainly courage in the hearts of men. To the left is the sword Sting the goblin finder weapon of Frodo Baggins a simple hobbit who carried the heaviest of burdens but to use he was the heart of our fellowship and keeper of the heinous ring. For without them the world as you and we know it would not exist. If the vault to these weapons has been opened then either the new King of Gondor has found someone worthy to wield the weapons or the magic inscriptions has sensed the coming of a great evil and these weapons will be needed to combat it. But only those who are worthy will be able to use these heroic items. We wish you good fortune and good luck.**_

 __ _ **Heroes of the Third and Fourth Age**_

 __ _ **Legolas And Gimili**_

Naruto stared at this plague in awe. He could barely comprehend what he had just read.

 _"What is all this Fellowship of the ring, Anduril, goblins? And where the hell and what the hell is Gondor?"_ Thought Naruto. But something deep inside him told that all that was written before him was true. This worried him because if it was that meant that a great evil was coming.

" _I won't let this evil destroy my village I will protect it with everything I have!"_ "BELIEVE IT!" Naruto thought and shouted with courage.

"Naruto are you down there. hold on I will be right there!" Naruto hears shout out from the tunnel he fell down here from. Suddenly a swirl of leaves appear near the hole in as they clear the image of Sarutobi Hiruzen is seen. "Jiji!" Naruto calls out as he runs over to The Third Hokage.

"Jiji look what I found it is amazing but also troubling if what I read is right." Naruto says.

"I can see that Naruto but why don't we get out of here and you can tell me all about it in my office."

Sarutobi replies while looking on in awe and the amazing place Naruto found.

Naruto nods but then quickly adds. "let me just grab a something ok Jiji?"

The Third Hokage looks at Naruto with a raised eyebrow and asks " Oh what do you need to take?"

Naruto looks a little sheepish but replies firmly " The two swords in the center I don't know why but I just know I need to have them with me." As he is not really certain as to why himself.

The Third sighs and says " I'm sorry Naruto but I can't let you do that. They could be booby trapped and besides that I have to discuss this with the council to determine what will happen as this was found on property of a past Hokage." He sighs again not really looking forward to the council meeting and paperwork that this was sure to cause.

"But Jiji I found this place and as you know Finders Keepers besides this place wouldn't be booby trapped I just know it. It is a vault of heroes!" Naruto replies with Enthusiasm. Then something hits him about what the Hokage said. " Wait this is on a Hokages property which one?" Naruto asks with stars in his eyes anxious to learn anything about the Hokages.

" Why this is under the land of the Fourth Hokage. Though I doubt that he even knew about the existence of this place" Sarutobi replied. "Already Naruto we are going to my office now so hang on."

He said as he grabbed the shoulder of Naruto and Shunshined out of the cavern and into his office. He and Naruto sit down. He silently signals the hidden anbu out of the room and activates some privacy seals with a small flare of chakra. Suddenly before Naruto's eyes he sees his Kindly Grandfather figure transform into The Power Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen The Professor.

"Alright Naruto tell me everything that happened.


	2. Chapt2 The Deal

**A/N:** Hello readers I hope you enjoyed the first chapter based on the response I received I would say you did. Now A few things to know things before I start. The schedule for this story and my other one are sporadic at best but I will be attempting to get a new chapter for each of them each month. On occasion it my be more but don't expect it often. Also I apologize in advance for any grammatical and spelling mistakes I am using a free writing program and both I and it miss things on occasion and since I'm basically doing this by myself there is stuff I'm just going to miss. But without further ado let chapter 2 begin.

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 **Chapter 2: The Deal**

After an hour of explaining to the Hokage of why he wasn't in class, how he ended up down there and what he had read on the plaque the Hokage was massaging his temples from the headache only Naruto can cause.

Sarutobi tiredly began to speak. "So let me get this straight. You were kicked out of class."

Naruto nodded and said "Yup"

"YOU went for a walk to quietly think"

"Yes"

"A hole just suddenly opened up under your feet after you entered onto what is the Fourth Hokages private property"

"To be fair I didn't know it was his property at the time."

"Point taken. But then after falling you found yourself in a tomb previously never discovered by anyone."

"Not till I came along it wasn't"

"Sigh" "You were drawn to the center of the room by the two swords sitting there how and why you can't explain."

"Uh huh"

"And then you read an ancient text after it transformed languages from some ancient archaic script to kanji which told you that a great evil was possibly coming to destroy our world and that to combat it the worthy few must take up the weapons in that tomb to fight it off. And you think you are one of the worthy?"

" Well obviously why else would I have been drawn to the swords?" Naruto replied cheekily

"You have to understand how amazing that story sounds to me Naruto." The Hokage stated. "And before you protest I do believe you. Stranger things have happened in my lifetime however the threat that it mentions worries me so I will ask you your opinion on what to do with what has been found in the tomb as you were the discoverer."

Naruto was slightly dumbstruck that his Jiji valued his opinion that much to actually listen to what he had to say. After taking a moment to collect his scattered thoughts he spoke. "I believe that what ever is coming won't come for a time so whoever wields the weapons will have time to train with them and learn any abilities they might have. So I think after you and a few of your trusted anbu inspect them to make sure they are safe and not a trap introduce a special graduation event this following year. Give them to the graduating class, let them grow with the weapons that way when the evil that the message spoke about appears me and my classmates will be ready for it having grown up with the weapons instead of forcing them on an already trained ninja who might have to make drastic changes to their fighting style just to use them and then maybe not to their fullest potential."

Now it was Sarutobi's turn to be stunned he never expected this kind of answer from Naruto he thought for sure he would say something like let me use all of them so I can become Hokage. But no he gave an answer that not only the council would like but also the best answer strategically as he made a valid point about making changes to a ninja's fighting style. Gathering his thought he gave a bright and proud smile to Naruto causing him to blush a little in embarrassment. "I must say Naruto that was an excellent answer now if only you used that kind of thinking in your school work." But before Sarutobi could chuckle at his little joke at Naruto's expense Naruto surprised him once again.

"But Jiji I do I really do. I do my homework every night but when I get it back the next day the questions have been strangely changed from the really hard ones I answered to much easier ones and so my answers are marked wrong. Every time I ask about this Mizuki-Sensei tells me that I must have been dreaming but I know I wasn't. And the same thing happens when I take tests as well I get a really hard test. Like the one we took yesterday it had questions about the mathematical formula to determine the travel distance of a shuriken throw that hasn't been enhanced with any chakra and how to perform this equation on the field. And I found the answer to that question after hours of searching in the library and having to ask a very rude jonin for help. But when I got my test back that question had transformed into what was the name of the First Hokages Kekkai Genkai. I doesn't help that no matter what I do I can't seem to make a simple bunshin at all no matter how small amount of chakra I use."

Naruto spewed out finally tired of people making fun of his academic despite his best efforts.

Sarutobi's face took on a deadly serious look and there was an obvious angry flame to his eyes.

He began shuffling through his desk drawers for a minute before pulling out a sheet of paper that looked awfully familiar to Naruto. Sarutobi handed it to Naruto and asked " Is this the test you took yesterday? Answer honestly now."

Naruto looked at the paper for a moment and answered " Yeah this the one I took but not the one I got back after it was graded. In fact when I went to ask Mizuki-Sensei about it today he accused me of lying and threw me out of the classroom."

"Naruto this paper is a Test given to Chunin trying to become a Jonin it isn't meant for an academy student. Now another question is Mizuki always the one who hands you your tests and homework?" Sarutobi asked obviously restraining his anger to stay calm.

"Yeah he is since I sit on the right side of the class and he hands out and grades all papers from that side while Iruka-Sensei does the left." Naruto asked somewhat confused.

"Bear!" The Hokage voiced not as a yell but as an obvious command

Suddenly a giant of a man wearing a Bear Anbu mask appeared in front of the Hokages desk startling Naruto. "Yes Hokage-sama" He spoke in a deep and gravelly tone.

''Go and take Mizuki straight to Ibiki tell him that he is a saboteur and traitor so no kids gloves." The Hokage ordered to Bear and immediately Bear Shunshined out of the office to go complete his mission.

Sarutobi turned to Naruto with a look of regret and sadness. "I'm so very sorry Naruto but it seems I have failed you again. Mizuki was sabotaging you for what reason I don't know but I will find out. Now why didn't you tell me sooner about this and the problem with the Bunshin I could have helped you sooner."

Naruto answered a little sad. "Because you do so much for me already I didn't want to trouble you."

Sarutobi sighed slightly at this as that was the answer he expected " I understand that Naruto but I am here to help you I am your guardian aren't I?" Naruto nodded at this. "Now please let me see your Bunshin and see if I can determine what is wrong and how I can help."

Naruto nodded and did the hand signs Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog. A massive amount of chakra swirled around Naruto before it suddenly disappeared and in a single massive poof of smoke a gray dead clone was laying on the floor next to Naruto. And just as it appeared it poofed out of existence.

Sarutobi looked at this and immediately realized the problem and knew that there was no way naruto would ever get this Jutsu down. He thought for a moment before he was struck with an amazing idea. He opened the middle draw on his desk and channeled chakra into a special seal kept there. suddenly a massive scroll appeared in Sarutobi's hands with the symbol of Konoha on it. Naruto was shocked and intrigued and wondered what the scroll was about. Sarutobi seeing Naruto and being able to easily tell what he is thinking smirked a little. "Naruto this here is the Village's Sacred Jutsu scroll. Held within it's pages are all of the village's forbidden Jutsu. And in here is the answer to your clone problem. I am going to allow you to learn Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) which is a solid clone that requires a lot more chakra which you have. As that was why you couldn't nor ever will be able to perform the basic Bunshin, it requires so little chakra that it is physically impossible for you to perform correctly. Now I'm sure you are wondering why I'm letting you learn this. The reason is that it is technically your clans technique and I feel it is your right to learn it."

Naruto just stared at his Jiji trying to process everything. Finally he was able to speak. "I have a clan? Are they didn't take me in and take care of me!? Where were they Jiji?" Naruto asked starting to get angry and somewhat panicky.

"Calm down Naruto and let me explain ok? You are a member of the Uzumaki clan and as far as I have been able to find you are the last one alive. Before your mother was the last survivor before she died the night of the Kyubi originated from the village of Uzushiogakure or Village Hidden by Whirling Tides in the Land of Whirlpools was destroyed in the last great Ninja war. They had close ties to Konoha and the First Hokages wife was an Uzumaki. Her name was Mito Uzumaki. But as I said they are all gone now and you are the sole survivor and Heir to the royal line of Uzumaki. Does that help?" Sarutobi responded hoping that by giving a little information about his clan he would calm down. This worked as while Naruto felt and looked Sad at the lost of a family he never even knew he had he understood why things were the way they are. But he still had questions.

"Jiji who were my parents then what were their names? I really want to know and why then if I'm a clan heir am I treated with so much hatred and disgust by the villagers please tell me!"

Sarutobi sighed heavily but an idea came to him that just might work. "Naruto I can not tell you that yet as I made a promise to your parents I wouldn't reveal who they were until I thought you were ready and you are not yet strong enough. However I will make a deal with you I will give you the Shadow Clone Jutsu like I said I would but I will also give you the beginning Scrolls for the Uzumaki Taijutsu and Sealing skills that they were known for and in return you must rise your ranking at the academy from dead last to at least the middle of the pack and with less then a year to do it the odds are against you but if you do it not only will I tell you about your parents and why the villagers hate you but if you can achieve that and get into the top five students I will let you be the one to pick out your weapons first from the one you discovered at the graduation ceremony. Do we have a deal?" Sarutobi stuck out his hand waiting for Naruto to shake on their deal. He didn't have to wait long as Naruto Grasped his hand as firmly as he could and shook say "It is a Deal Jiji and a Promise and you know I never go back on my promises."

Sarutobi chuckled at that but smiled warmly " I know that Naruto now let me get you the scrolls for you so you can begin your training. So please wait here while I go get them." He then stood up and walked out of the office. He came back about thirty minutes later with four scrolls and a box. He laid them out on the Table and pointed to each one as he explained what each of them were. " The plain scroll here on the left is a copy of the Shadow Clone Jutsu for you to have but make sure you don't let anyone else learn it without my express permission. The Red scroll next to it is the Uzumaki Beginning Fuinjutsu scroll it will teach you everything that a apprentice level Fuinjutsu user should know. The box sitting behind it is a basic sealing kit including practice paper, blank scrolls and seals, as well as brushes and a book on Calligraphy. The green scroll is a sealing scroll holding all of the scrolls on the Uzumaki Taijutsu Style called **Howling Winds, Crashing Waves, Shuddering Earth.** When mastered it is said that no other style can beat it. It is sealed in order that you are supposed to learn so start with the seal marked one and don't proceed to the next seal until you have mastered the first. When you have mastered the Beginning Fuinjutsu Scroll come to me and I will give you the next level scroll. Now I'm sure you are wondering what this final scroll is then well while I was retrieving the Taijutsu scroll I remembered that there was a basic Uzumaki Jutsu scroll left here by Mito Uzumaki and decided that you should have that to so your skills would be more rounded as long as you follow a few conditions which I will tell you in a second. Also don't expect any super powerful Jutsu in this scroll the highest one in the scroll is a low C-rank but there is a few Jutsu of each element in there so it should be plenty useful to you. However for the conditions you must follow there are three. The first is No pranks during this final year at the academy you have enough to keep you busy and shouldn't waste your time doing them. Next is you have to cut back on your ramen and start eating healthier before you protest I know that the shops won't sell you anything else and no other restaurants will serve you other than Ichiraku's that is why I have talked to the Ichiraku's and they agreed to make you healthy meals everyday for the next year which I have already paid for and you are now only allowed 5 bowls of ramen Monday thru Friday and only 4 bowls Saturday and Sunday. Finally you are not to use these Jutsu during school or in spars until after Graduation I have reserved Training ground 15 for your private use so you may practice and train their secretly. If you do all of these things I will take you to get a new outfit for Graduation. And don't say you love orange I know you do but it isn't really appropriate for a ninja so do you accept again?

Naruto simply nodded as his Jiji had given him so much and so much to think about in such a short time that he was left completely speechless. Sarutobi just chuckled a little at Naruto's reaction and sealed all of the scrolls and Box into a sealing scroll that he then keyed to Naruto's chakra so only he could open it. Realizing that they had spent most of the afternoon and evening talking Sarutobi decided to treat Naruto to one last Ramen Binge. They had a grand old time and enjoyed themselves before naruto went to sleep thinking of all the work he had to do this next year and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 **A/N:** **Alright guys im going to end that chapter here. Next chapter is going to be a description of Naruto's Training into graduation and maybe team placments depending on how much i feel fits.**

 **Also there is probably going to be so time of no updates on either of my stories as i just had surgery done on my left hand and so typing is really hard and somewhat painful to do. once im able to i will be posting again.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Final Test

**A/N:** Hello reader and welcome to the next chapter of The Ninth Age. Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this story. Now before we start I have a couple of announcements to make and then we will get right into the story. Please note if you have already read my most recent chapter of TWHM then you can skip straight to the story as the same announcements were in there.

First I have a poll up asking you guys to choose which New Naruto fanfic I am going to write. Please note that I am not abandoning this story or TWHM. But I write faster when I have multiple things to bounce back and forth from, it helps keep my creative juices flowing. So please go vote for which story idea sounds the best. I will probably in time write something for all of them but most would be like a one shot this is to choose the one I make into a full length story. Final thing on the poll if the votes for 2 stories are extremely close I will possibly do both now the poll will be up for a little while unless I see a very quick and obvious winner.

Other announcement my writing schedule. I am going to try and get a chapter for each of my 2 stories out each month if I can get more then I will do so and once the third story is decided I will rework the schedule as I see fit.

Now onto the Story.

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 **Chapt. 3: A year later of training and progress.**

As Naruto sat and waited his turn to take the Graduation exam he thought back to the last year and was amazed how much had changed about him. Yes the orange jumpsuit wearing ramen obsessed prankster was gone. He was now taller stronger and better prepared for the ninja world. He now stood at a somewhat tall 5'0'' instead of his former 4'6''. He was more muscled and didn't look malnourished. His face had slimed somewhat making him look a lot more desirable to a few instead of his orange jumpsuit he now wore much more sensible ninja clothing. He wears black light weight combat boots with small hidden pockets where he keeps a few mini kunai. His pants are somewhat baggy cargo style pants with an in mesh armor lining and plenty of pockets in which he kept various Ninja supplies. Holding up his pants was a solid black belt which hid a 3 foot long flexible blade in the belt that could be easily drawn by pulling out the belt buckle without dropping his pants. he also didn't carry any actual kunai or shuriken pouch as he had them in his pockets. Instead of his orange jumpsuit top he now wore a black long sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki swirl over his heart in reddish orange underneath he had a mesh under armor shirt. Over his shirt he wore a black leather biker style jacket with a high collar and emblazoned on the back was the Kanji for Protector done in a Fiery Red. All in all he looked like a serious person you didn't want to mess with.

He scanned around his class and looked at his classmates and realized how much he had changed and they in a sense hadn't. He ignored the ones that were obviously going to fail and only focused on the one that actually mattered. (I'm not going to do a full physical description for most of the classmates as they look like their canon selves. sorry.}

There was Shikamaru Nara a genius with a higher IQ then even his father with it being over 200. He was he laziest person Naruto had ever met but he was also a loyal comrade and even more loyal friend.

Sitting next to Shikamaru was Choji Akimichi happily munching on his chips. While not as smart as some of the other in class he was by no means an idiot. He is the strongest person in the class even stronger then some of the Chunin teachers. He was a happy and caring person who didn't want to hurt people unless they did one of two if not both things call him fat or more importantly hurt his friends. Him and Naruto had formed a very good friendship after they discovered that Naruto could play shogi against Shikamaru winning 1/4 games and loved cooking almost as much as Choji. they hung out on occasion during the weekends to relax.

Then there was Kiba Inuzuka and his partner dog Akamaru. While Kiba is very skilled in Taijutsu he is also arrogant and a bit of a horn dog already going after girls. However he was probably the most loyal person Naruto had ever met because if you hurt someone Kiba considered apart of his "pack" then there was nothing in the world that would stop him. So while him and Naruto weren't exactly friends they had a mutual respect for each others strength and loyalty.

Sitting in the back of the room was Shino Aburame. Shino normally kept to himself and didn't really talk. He was quite skilled but held back to a certain extent so he could have an edge later on. Most of the girls in the class thought he was creepy and most of the guys avoided him for similar reasons. But Naruto had made friends with him unhappy with him being treated that way. So one day he went up to Shino and began to talking to him and they soon became friends with a mutual interest in nature although in two different subjects on the matter. Naruto knew he could rely on Shino and Shino knew he could rely on Naruto and that is all that mattered.\

Then there was Rock Lee a peculiar boy who couldn't use charka for jutsu so he declared he was going to be an excellent ninja with just Taijutsu. Him and Naruto had hit it off quickly when Naruto talked to and encouraged him on his dream but also recommended he look at other skills that he could fall back on that didn't require chakra to be effective with so he could have something to fall back on. Since then they had been Fast friends often training together in Taijutsu and trying to find something to fit with Rock Lee's style. Becoming Brothers of Hard Work and friendly rivals.

Next there was Neji Hyuga and one of the people Naruto disliked strongly. He always went on about Fate this and destiny that. He also looked down on anyone weaker then him including his younger cousin Hinata. Naruto often could be seen in arguments with him disputing his fate ranting after he belittled another Student.

A person Naruto equally disliked was Sasuke Uchiha. He was the Classes Top Ranked Student with Neji right behind him only because Neji didn't believe he needed anything other then Juken and only got the Academy jutsu to a passable level. And while Neji was a jerk Sasuke was worse. He looked down on everyone including the teachers and other ninja. Often times demanding that they give him any power or jutsu they might possess even trying to get Naruto's Belt sword after seeing him practice with it at one point. Unfortunately no one could fully stop him or reprimand him because had the backing of the civilian council and they would make life hell for everyone. But the worst thing to Naruto was he wasn't loyal he only cared for power and revenge and didn't care what got in his way even going so far as to hurt some of his fangirls for annoying him.

Speaking of fangirls there are two that are important to mention and they are Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Sakura is a civilian born first generation ninja. However all she does is fawn over her "Sasuke-kun" and never train in fact she even diets trying to look good for him. While she is the highest graded in Book and paper work her physical attributes are abysmal at best. At one point Naruto had a small crush on Sakura because he remembered a time before she was Sasuke crazed and was just a shy kind little girl he met in a park. But with the way she tried to treat him when all he did was be kind and talk to her that crush died very quickly. Although Naruto still hoped he could save her from herself and Sasuke and become her friend.

Then there is Ino who is actually not a Fangirl at all she got over her crush of Sasuke after she saw him abuse a civilian girl for simply asking him a question. She only kept the ruse up as a way to get Sakura to at least get some training in as she worried about her former friend. She had been secretly been getting trained by her father and sometimes hung out with Naruto Shikamaru and Choji and asked them to go along with her ruse for now they all agreed but told her if it goes to far or she gets in danger because of it they will help her. She blushed a little when they all declared this but no one knew why.

Finally there were Naruto's two best friends and the two he cared the most about Hinata Hyuga and Tenten. First is Hinata Hyuga currently sitting to the right of naruto. She at first was a shy girl who could barely speak without a stutter and blushed alot. Now though she was more confident and stronger ever since actually meeting and talking to naruto. Naruto had met her about a month after his discovery at the training field that the Hokage gave him. While doing his morning exercises he heard a bush shake slightly behind him he immediately whirled around unleashing a barrage of shuriken and kunai followed quickly by three clones who went to apprehend the spy to find to their surprise Hinata pinned to a tree and extremely embarrassed. After Naruto was able to get her to talk he quickly found out that she wished to be his friend (she lied a little she wasn't ready to actually say what she wanted to be to him) realizing that she wanted to be his friend brought a bright smile to his face and a warm feeling to his heart. He immediately agreed and asked if she wanted to train with him. She nervously agreed and from there the rest was history they helped each other improve her helping him with his School work and chakra control and him helping her with her Taijutsu as well as stamina and strength. The most interesting thing to happen to Hinata was when Naruto commented on her style of fighting being wrong for her. She immediately felt depressed thinking Naruto was disappointed in her and thought she was failing. When he saw that he explained that she looked like she was doing the moves and katas correctly but that her body wasn't made to do this style. Not knowing what to do he dragged her to the Hokage who after hearing the problem called her father to his Office what happened after he arrived astonished Hinata.  
 **-**

 **Flashback office meeting Month after Discovery**

Hiashi walked into the Hokages office and only raised a single eyebrow to the children there.

Unknown to the children Hiashi didn't hate Naruto but there was nothing he could do to help him either so he was secretly happy to see his daughter and him become friends because he could see it was helping both of them. Hiashi asked why he was summoned to the Hokage in a very polite and formal tone.

"Ah yes Hiashi it seems that while training young Naruto hear observed something about Miss Hinata's Taijutsu and not knowing what to do he came to me for help. Now I believe I know what the problem is and a way to fix it but I wish to see if you can figure out the problem as after naruto describes what he observed. Naruto if you please."

"Alright Hokage-Jiji. Anyway Hiashi-Sama (Hiashi, Sarutobi and Hinata were a little shocked that Naruto used a proper Honorific.) while me and Hinata-Chan (Hinata blushes at that name much to the adults amusement) were sparring today I noticed that when ever she did her Taijutsu moves it seemed like she knew them and did them correctly but her body didn't or couldn't move the way the style demands. I suppose the best way to describe it is if the style was built for a rock and Hinata is more like water." 

The second he said that Hiashi understood the problem and felt ashamed that he had missed such an obvious thing. He immediately bowed to Naruto shocking everyone and immediately spoke. "Naruto I thank you with out your input I would have continued to be blind to my daughters problem one that is not her fault and that no amount of training would fix. And my Daughter I must apologize to you as I have failed as a father and as a clan leader. Before you speak allow me to explain. You see Hinata I always knew that you to after your mother but I never realized how much until just now. For she to could not do the normal standard Juken for the Juken is designed for people with an earth Elemental affinity however your mother had a water Affinity and thus her body was not made for the Earth style Taijutsu. However your mother did not give up easily and had started to develop an alternative style that worked with her affinity and not against it. And I believe you take after her in that regard. Fortunately I still have all her scrolls on the alternate style but unfortunately she never was able to finish it or make any advanced techniques for it. So I ask you my daughter do you wish to learn this style and finish it in honor of your mother?"

Hinata could barely speak but soon felt a comforting hand on her shoulder when she looked it was Naruto giving her a warm caring and comforting smile while his eyes told her to say yes.

So collecting her thought and gathering her courage she replied without a stutter. "Hai Tou-san I would be honored to use and complete Kaa-sans style."

Hiashi simply nodded and then turned to Naruto "I have something to ask you as well Naruto-san would be willing to help my daughter learn and perfect this style?" 

Naruto just smiled a foxy grin and replied "Of course I want to help Hinata-Chan I was going to do that anyway's you didn't have to ask."

"Hiashi simply replied "Thank you" and quickly departed to get the scrolls.

 **End of Flashback**

Hinata quickly adapted and excelled at the new Taijutsu style although she kept using the normal Juken in public and at school for now at the request of her father but practiced and improved it everyday training with Naruto and Tenten. And although she hasn't confessed her feeling for him yet she has a plan.

Now Tenten was Naruto's Second best friend but no less important then Hinata to Naruto. She was a bit of a tomboy with a fascination for all things weapon but at times could be very caring and sweet and much to her annoyance on occasion girly. They had met a week after Hinata received the scrolls from her Father who was currently at home learning about the style from her father while Naruto was at his usual training ground trying to work on shuriken and Kunai skills. Tenten then stumbled into his training field and almost got hit by a stray shuriken. Once Naruto was sure she was ok and not made at him she laughed it off and said it was her own fault. He asked her if she could help with his Shuriken and Kunai as he knew she was the best in the class even better then Sasuke in that regard (Much to said persons irritation). She replied with sure and asked to see the weapons we had. He handed them over to her and less then thirty seconds after starting to inspect them she grabbed him by the hem of his coat and dragged him into town not answering any of his questions and having a extremely angry scowl on her face. What happened once they reached destination which was a small unassuming shop with a sign hanging out front of it with a Kunai on it.

 **Flashback**

"Dad Get you butt out here we got a big problem!" Tenten shouted immediately after they entered the story. This frightened Naruto thinking he was the problem but for some reason he couldn't escape.

"What is it now Tenten you know I'm very busy with a specialty order from the Hokage right now and can't be disturbed." A Bear of a man said as he stepped out of a door behind the counter. "Now quickly what seems to be the problem"

Tenten threw Naruto's kunai and Shuriken pouches to her father and said " These are the problem these pieces of garbage belong to my new friend here (points to the still dragged and somewhat nervous Naruto) Someone sold him fake kunai that were obviously meant for display only at a civilian store as they aren't made of iron or steel but instead a conglomeration of weaker and heavier metals and they can barely hold an edge and could never fly straight no matter how much you practiced. Obviously someone tried to sabotage my new friend here and I'm extremely upset about that."

Her Father looked at the weapons and saw all that she had said but there was more that she didn't see

 _"These are also carrying a small seal making the weight on them randomly change when ever thrown making it so no matter what you do you can't hit your target. I don't know who did this but I plan to fix it especially for him"._ "I see what you mean Tenten-Chan you are absolutely right this should have never be sold especially not to an aspiring Genin. Now if you could release your friend there I would like to introduce myself to him and then do what I can to help." Tenten sheepishly realizes that she has been holding naruto this whole time and let him go. Naruto stood and immediately introduced himself. "Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki may I say you have an awesome store and I hope you let me shop here."

The bear of a man smiled and replied." Nice to meet you Naruto my name is Shini Cho and thank you for the compliment on my store and you are most certainly welcome to shop here at the Konoha Kunai shop. Now from what I can see you need a total overhaul and as a first time costumer as well as a friend of Tenten I'm giving you a one time special offer if you promise to always shop here for your Ninja supplies. If you agree then everything you buy today is on me. So why don't you and Tenten go pick out a new set of clothes for you(Tenten's eyes gleam at that while Naruto pales slightly) while I go and get you some new weapons. Deal?"

Naruto wasn't going to pass up such an offer and shook Shini's hand. Only to immediately be dragged off by Tenten. Shini just laughed as he went to pick out the weapons.

 **End Flashback**

After that Tenten joined Naruto and Hinata in their training everyday helping her improve her own skills while also fixing a few weaknesses that were discovered.

Along with the training with the girls Naruto had done a lot of self training and study to keep his deal with the Hokage as well as get strong enough to protect his friends. After it was discovered that Mizuki was a traitor Sarutobi had called in Iruka and explained the situation to him and asked if he would be willing to tutor Naruto on his Academics which had been sabotaged until he had caught up with the class. Iruka immediately agreed and worked with naruto every Saturday evening for the first six months. The reason Naruto was able to catch up so quickly was because he was able to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu to its full effect creating 5 clones each Saturday to study under Iruka. and 10 clones on Sunday that went over what was taught to Naruto that week in class as well as the sessions with Iruka-Sensei.

During the week while he was training with Tenten and Hinata he had clones work on charka control who with Hinata's guidance were able to learn and complete the tree walking and water walking exercises in the first 4 months. He also had a batch practicing his calligraphy and making a few basic seals and because of this he had reach the 3 scroll on the intermediate level of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu. He could now make sealing scrolls, explosive tags, basic restriction tags and a basic barrier tag. The sparring with Tenten, Lee, and Hinata helped him learn his family style which was actually three separate styles carefully merged together. Naruto had gotten all of the basic down for each section and a few of the specialty moves although he wasn't an expert he was progressing well and had around a low Chunin skill level with his style. After training with the girls he would work on the jutsus given to him by Sarutobi. He kept these a secret from everyone not because he didn't trust Tenten, Hinata, or Lee but wanted to surprise them with them and also keep them away from the Uchiha.

The Jutsu he learned are as follows.

For Earth.

 **Earth Style: Raised rods-** **D rank Jutsu** \- A basic Earth Jutsu that causes rods of earth rise from the ground in a circle around the caster can go anywhere from 1ft to 8ft away from caster Usually performed but slamming hands on the ground but can be done with a foot stomp after enough practice. the rods are 2 inches in diameter and can go as tall as 7ft. Gives the user a small defense against physical attacks as well as can block a few weak jutsu. The caster can also pull out one of the rods and use it as a weapon it however isn't very strong so won't last long.

 **Earth Style: Dust Haze-** **D ranked Jutsu-** A basic Earth Jutsu that cause a cloud of dust to obscure the enemies vision usually cast by slamming hands on the ground but can be done with a foot stomp after enough practice. Covers an area anywhere from 5 ft around to 25ft around depending on the chakra put into it.

 **Earth Style: Rock Fist-** **C ranked jutsu-** An Earth Jutsu that covers the casters hands in small rocks and stones. This causes the persons fist to be harder and deal more damage with Taijutsu. But can also be used as a projectile by pushing chakra into it during a punch. this will cause the rocks to fly off the fist and fly at the target. This Jutsu has a range about 15ft before the chakra runs out and the rocks disassemble.

For Water.

 **Water Style: Fighting Fish-** **C ranked Technique-** A Water Jutsu that fires Fished shaped projectiles of water at an opponent from either the casters mouth or if there is a plentiful body of water there for a slightly higher chakra cost. the attack can have anywhere from a single fish up to 50 depending on chakra spent.

 **Water Style: Liquid Skates-** **C ranked Jutsu-** A water jutsu that coat the bottom of the casters foot in a thin layer of water allowing them to "skate" At a higher rate of speed good for use with styles that focus on speed. Please note while only a C ranked jutsu it is strongly recommended that the caster has mastered water walking as it allow faster gathering of the water and better control of the technique.

 **Water style: Condensation-** **E ranked jutsu.-** A very basic water jutsu used to pull water from the air to be used to fill a container a very basic water jutsu that is good to have for survival but doesn't really have any fighting capabilities.

For Wind.

 **Wind Style: Tornado Shield-** **C ranked jutsu.-** A Wind justu that creates a spiraling wall of wind around the caster acting as a defense against attack can to a decent amount of damage from most elements except for. Do not use this Jutsu as a defense from a fire jutsu it will only make it stronger and deal more damage to you.

 **Wind Style: Wind Kunai-** **D ranked Jutsu-** A minor wind jutsu that shoots Kunai shaped blasts of wind at the target While the Kunai are very fast they don't have a physical form so they only cause some cuts and minor damage to appear however the up side is if you have enough chakra you can send hundreds of this attacks at once at an opponent making up for their weaknesses.

 **Wind Style: Scything kick-** **High C ranked Jutsu-** A wind jutsu that Sends out a crescent wave of sharpened or blunt wind at an opponent. However this Jutsu depends on leg strength as much as chakra output. The reason for it being high C rank is because if the person has a strong enough kick and decent control over wind chakra then it can do a major amount of damage even possibly cutting someone in half.

 **Wind Style: Spiked Nail-** **D-C ranked Jutsu-** A Wind jutsu that forms an invisible nail of wind in front of the casters fist or palm depending on the hit that then focuses the force from the hit into a small point thus doing more serious internal damage. Its ranking depends on the Physical strength of the user as that determines the damage it does.

 **Wind Style: Howling Claws-** **D ranked jutsu.-** A Jutsu that forms small blades of wind that form over the users fingertips. they extend no more then an inch from the finger but can do decent slicing and piercing damage. Do not use a closed fist style with this attack as it will only damage your hand. Good for Knife hand chops and swings.

For Fire

 **Fire Style: Burning Monarch-** **C ranked Jutsu-** A fire jutsu that shoots flame butterflies at the target where upon landing on said target they cause a minor explosion dealing damage and hopefully spreading the flames slightly. Can also be caused to explode in midair from a signal from the caster.

 **Fire Style:Ember Shot-** **E ranked jutsu-** A minor fire jutsu used mostly to light campfires and such. However as it requires no hand signs has been found as a good emergency jutsu against enemies when captured. It allows you to launch a small flame from your mouth and travel about 3ft before burning out.

For Lighting.

 **Lighting Style: Small Spark-** **D ranked Jutsu-** A minor Jutsu that coats the users hand in a thin layer of electricity when it comes into contact with an opponent it causes the opponent's muscle to seize up momentarily when hit.

 **Lightning Style:Electro Cage-** **C ranked Jutsu-** A capture jutsu that surrounds the target in a ball of crisscrossing lightning and suspending them inside it. And while it doesn't need to be connected to the caster it is fairly easy to disrupt. If the captured target disrupts it from the inside by touching the cage it will give an immense shock to the target. However it can also be disrupted from the outside by coming into contact with metal or water which will release the target without any damage.

These were all the jutsu Naruto had learned during the last year and although he was happy with his progress he wished he knew why Lightning and Fire Style jutsu were the hardest for him. He suspected he didn't have an affinity for them but he couldn't be certain until he was a Genin. But now it was time for the final test the Jutsu Portion. His class had already completed the Written test, the Shuriken and Kunai test and the Taijutsu test. All of which Naruto passed with varying degrees of success. And finally it was his turn for the Jutsu test he had already seen Hinata and Tenten go in and come out with their headband. Now it was his turn. As he got up to head down to the testing room Hinata and Tenten spoke up.

Both at the same time "Good luck Naruto-kun we know you can do it" While them talking in unison freaked Naruto out a bit causing them to giggle a little he also felt really happy and more sure of himself with their support. He smiled brightly back at them and said "Thanks Hinata-Chan and Tenten-Chan (causing both to blush slightly going unnoticed by Naruto but not unnoticed by each other they were going to have to talk) With you two cheering me on I'm certain to pass." He then rushed down the stairs towards Iruka-Sensei who could only smile and chuckle at his most favorite student and the fact that he had such great friends.

 **In the Testing Room**

"Alright Naruto here is what you have to do you must complete the three academy jutsu to an acceptable standard although the clone jutsu is allowed a different version if you know one (Iruka smirked at this since he knew Naruto knew one) then you may perform any other jutsu you wish to receive extra credit so if you would begin with Henge please and please choose someone I know as I need to grade you on accuracy."

Naruto simply nodded and performed the needed hand signs for it and transformed into a perfect replica of Ayame his surrogate sister that worked at Ichiraku's. Iruka nodded and jotted down his notes. "That was perfect Naruto and you even went with someone unassuming instead of someone easily recognizable which the whole point of this jutsu. Good job now please perform the Substitution Jutsu with whatever you wish"

Naruto dispelled the Transformation happy at the praise but again just nodded and poofed into smoke in his place was a piece of chalk and naruto was standing behind Iruka next to the black board. Iruka was stunned he did that flawlessly without hand signs and with such a small target.

"Amazing Naruto that was the best display of Kawarimi I have ever seen. Fantastic job Naruto. Now please come in front of me and perform a clone jutsu minimum number of clones needed to pass is three." Naruto walked around the table back in front of Iruka nodded again and with a call of **Shadow Clone Jutsu** In 4 poofs of smoke there stood five Naruto's all grinning their foxy grin. Iruka smiled and nodded his head Jotting down the grade. "Alright Naruto it is safe to say you passed is there any other jutsu that you know that you would like to perform to possibly increase your final grade?" Iruka asked not knowing if Naruto had learned any other jutsu.

Naruto nodded and dismissed his clones and then said " Yes I do but we need to go outside for them as a few of them are longer range I would prefer not to hurt you Iruka." Iruka a little surprised that Naruto was going to do more then one jutsu and just lead him out this rooms side door that lead directly to a training area with target dummies set up for just that reason. There was a total of 8 dummies out there in a row. "Here you go Naruto I will now step back so you can perform your jutsu and I will grade them in accordance to their level and how skillfully they are performed. But don't worry if you mess up on them as they will not detract from your grade."

Naruto just smiled as he stepped up and again performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu again making there be five Narutos with the original in the center They all took aim at one of the dummies and started to go through hand signs.

The Far left one performed **Earth Style: Rock Fist** which formed around his fist which he then launched at his target dummy leaving a fist sized dent in said dummy.

The other left side one performed **Water Style: Fighting Fish** launching 10 water fish from his mouth impacting into the dummy at all the vital area leaving the dummy fairly damaged and soaked.

The farthest right clone performed **Lightning Style:Electro Cage** which formed the cage around the dummy which showed Iruka its job as a containment jutsu.

The next right one performed **Fire Style: Burning Monarch** which formed and then launched 5 flaming butterflies and while they weren't extremely fast once they landed the explosions they did on the dummy were decent sized leaving chucks of the dummy missing and even removing what would have been his hand.

Finally it was the Jutsu that Naruto himself performed that astonished Iruka the most with a powerful kick he launched a **Wind Style: Scything kick** at the dummy which was able to cut clean through it before dissipating.

Iruka was speechless what he just witnessed was amazing an academy student not even a full Genin had just performed a jutsu for all five of the elements. Sure none of the Jutsu he used were super high ones but all of them still took time to learn and master to the degree that Naruto obviously has and even then to have done it for all five of them is something Iruka didn't think was possible but here naruto stood a smile on his face having just dismissed his clones having done just that.

"Well Iruka-Sensei what did you think?" Naruto asked chuckling a little on the inside at Iruka's dumbstruck face. Iruka after his brain rebooted spoke.

"Well obviously like I said before you pass and I'm not certain yet exactly where you stand in the class ranking yet still have to finish up and tally the scores but I'm certain with this display you are in the top five if not the number one student in your graduating class. Now lets go inside and get your headband."

They then walked inside and Iruka handed the standard blue cloth headband to Naruto who took it removed the metal plate and pulled out his own headband from his pocket. this head band was all black except for two of the Uzumaki swirls on either side of the metal plate in Narutos old orange with a line of the same color connected to them and running down either side. All in all it looked very awesome and paid homage to Naruto's former style but kept him looking like a serious ninja. They then went back out to the class room and Naruto sat between Hinata and Tenten again. They congratulated Naruto on his passing. He thanked them saying he couldn't have done it without them. They then sat and waited for Iruka to finish testing which didn't take long as all that was left after Naruto was Ino and a Civilian student. So once everyone was done Iruka came back in and spoke.

"First off I would like to say congratulations to all those who passed and to those who didn't you need to work hard and try again next year. Now you are all dismissed for the day but remember to return tomorrow for final rankings, team placements and this year a special ceremony devised by the Hokage. So until tomorrow go and celebrate you graduation DISMISSED."

And with that everyone cheered and ran out the door their days as Academy students were done and their careers as ninjas had just knows what tomorrow will bring.

 **And there end this chapter of The Ninth Age. Hope you all enjoyed it although I'm sure some of you wanted more action but it isn't there quite yet. Although next chapter will for sure have some and then we will start getting into the good stuff as we go on. Please review what you think as I really appreciate it. I would also love to see this story take off as much as my other one has but I appreciate every single read and view on this one just as much since I understand that this type of story isn't everyone's cup of tea. Anyways until next time Overkord out.**

 **Next chapter: Class standings, Ceremony? Team placements and Revelations.**


	4. Chapter 4 Teams and Secrets

**A/N:** **Welcome to the next chapter of The Ninth Age. First off thank you for the views on this story I appreciate them all. Now onto some news if you also read TWHM then most of this will just be a repeat of the announcements in its most recent chapter so do as you wish. As of now the Poll for my next story is closed and the results as well as what I'm going to do will be posted at the end of this chapter. Finally I apologize for the wait my computer crashed last month and it took time to fix but because of it I had lost all of my saved writing so I had to start over and since I have this one planned out more then TWHM I had to find the original notebook I wrote the information in so I could continue. Again very sorry. But without further ado let us begin.**

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 **Chapter 4: Teams, Weapons and More.**

 **The next morning**

We find our young graduates in a special ceremony hall standing in rows of three in front of them was a long table with items covered by a large sheet behind the table. We find standing behind the table The Hokage flanked by four Jonin two on each side they were cloaked so you couldn't tell who they were or what their gender was. After a moment Iruka walked forward from behind the students carrying a clipboard he walked up to the table and bowed to the Hokage. He looked at these students with a sense of pride glancing briefly at one Naruto Uzumaki.

After clearing his throat he began to speak. " Welcome graduates and again congratulations on passing your exam. Now I'm sure you are all anxious to know who the Rookie of the year is as well as the top Kunoichi of the year and what exactly this special ceremony is and what the table behind me has to do with it. So lets begin shall we? Now the Kunoichi of the Year with the Highest overall score combining The written, Taijutsu, Shuriken and Kunai, and the Ninjutsu tests is Hinata Hyuga. She was second on the written test with a 98% right behind Sakura who had a 100% She was first in Taijutsu for the girls with a perfect score taking out her opponent efficiently and without flaw. She was second in the Shuriken and Kunai test she tied for first with Tenten getting a perfect score. And on the Ninjutsu test she received a perfect score on the Academy three and then received an 20 points for the extra jutsu portion where she performed the Hyuga's **Eight Trigram Style: Air Palm**. So please give a round of applause for your Kunoichi of the Year Hinata Hyuga." The classmates were shocked but mostly happy for Hinata with the exception of Sakura who was depressed that she wasn't in first Neji who just glared at Hinata thinking she some how was trying to defy her fate. And Sasuke who just didn't care about stuff that wasn't about him or his revenge. After everyone's congratulation with Naruto's and Tenten's being extremely enthusiastic much to Hinata's embarrassment.

"Alright now on to The Rookie of the year. The race for Rookie of the Year was a close call this year we had three students that could have taken it but it was their Extra Jutsu that made the difference in the end." Sasuke smirked at this thinking he had won with his **Fire Style:** **Grand Fireball Jutsu** Naruto really didn't care to much but was curious of his final placement as it effected his deal with the Hokage. He already knew what was under that cloth on the table as he could sense those swords and they were calling to him. " Your rookie of the year and the new record holder for highest academy score is... Naruto Uzumaki!" Everyone was shocked except for the Hokage who had a small happy smile on his face already getting ready to uphold his end of their deal and Iruka who had a large happy grin on his face proud of the young man that Naruto had already become. Before Iruka could continue and explain how he received this title Sasuke exploded with a roar " WHAT! THERE IS NO WAY THAT A DOBE LIKE HIM COULD BE BETTER THEN ME IN ANYTHING I DEMAND THAT THIS BE CHANGED AND I BE DECLARED IT AS IT IS MY RIGHT AS AN UCHIHA!"

He ended his rant much to the horror of his classmates even Sakura, and the anger of The Hokage, Iruka and the cloaked figures. But before Iruka or anyone else could say anything Naruto had moved from his spot in a row and was now in front of the Uchiha. He glared at him with cold icy eyes as he spoke softly but with enough volume that everyone clearly heard him. "That is enough _Uchiha_ (He spat out the name like it was poison) you have already made a fool of yourself in front of not only your class but also the Hokage. And that is a big problem because doing so is disrespectful to the Hokage and I won't stand for that at all. But I offer you an opportunity to receive the title you so demanded. You and me will have a spar and the winner will receive the title. This will be Taijutsu only so that way we don't hurt anyone around us. Deal?" Naruto held out his hand waiting for it to be shook.

Sasuke smirked at this he was certain he could beat this dobe easily after all he was a Uchiha. "I guess I can humor you dope just remember not to cry when I kick your loser ass" He then took Naruto's offered hand a gave it a firm shake.

Naruto ignored his comment and simply walked a small distance away from Sasuke and got into a ready position he turned his head towards Iruka determination shining in his eyes as he spoke. " Iruka- Sensei would you be so kind as to officiate the match between me and the Uchiha."

Iruka was broken out of his shocked daze looked at Naruto and nodded. " Ok course Naruto." He stepped forward. As he did Sasuke had entered into his standard Uchiha style start position with his hands up and in a loose fist leaning back on his left leg more of a reactive style then proactive. Mean while Naruto stood with knees bent and slightly hunched over his arms just hanging down but his head was up and focused on the Uchiha who was smirking thinking dobe didn't know what he was doing with a style like that. With a quick shout of "BEGIN" from Iruka the Taijutsu match for the title Rookie of the Year had begun.

Sasuke launched forward and went for a low sweeping leg kick from his left leg naruto appeared to just barely jump over it before twirling around Sasuke's left side and lightly tapping his left arm with his open palm. Sasuke didn't think anything of it because he didn't feel anything. Sasuke used the momentum of his kick to keep himself spinning right and stopped to meet Naruto face to face. He stopped before springing forward and unleashed a quick right jab to Naruto's face who again barely dodged his head out of the way before twirling both of his hands around Sasuke's bicep lightly touching him again but again seemingly doing nothing. Sasuke was starting to get frustrated that he couldn't seem to hit Naruto but was also cocky since it seemed to him whatever Naruto was doing wasn't affected him. He started to throw combinations of multiple punches and kicks but again Naruto just seemed to barely dodge the attacks and slightly touch various areas of his body like his legs and stomach. Suddenly Naruto rushed forward and flowed around Sasuke's defense to tap him lightly in the spine. This caused quite suddenly all the areas Naruto had touched before to lock and freeze up causing Sasuke to collapse and shudder in pain.

"Iruka- Sensei please call the match so I can release Sasuke from the paralysis effects he is under."

Iruka jolted slightly from Naruto speaking and quickly called the match " Winner of the Taijutsu match for Title Rookie of the Year Naruto Uzumaki." He waited a moment as Naruto walked over to Sasuke and bent down and began to tap random spots along his body. " Naruto what was that I have never seen any Taijutsu like it."

Naruto not looking up from his work on the Uchiha spoke calmly and explained " That was and intermediate skill of the **Crashing Waves** branch of the Uzumaki Taijutsu style. It is a technique called **Freezing Mist Palms.** basically through a minor amount of charka application and the correct sequence it causes the opponents nerves to react in various ways this is the only combination I have successfully learned at this time and it basically just causes all of my opponents muscles to look up for around 4 minutes. But when mastered can do things like stopping an opponents heart." Naruto had finished releasing the Uchiha and was now walking back to his spot in the rows ignoring the flabbergasted looks on his classmates excluding Rock Lee, Tenten, and Hinata who already had witnessed the style.

Meanwhile the Uchiha was fuming in his mind _"How could I lose to that Dobe that clanless, orphan loser! I'm a Uchiha an elite the best of the best he should be bowing to me instead he beat me and made it look easy without any effort. If I can't beat him how am I ever going to defeat HI. I'll show him who is superior who is the Best. ME!"_ His hands quickly flew through hand seals before with a Shout of **Fire Style:** **Grand Fireball Jutsu!** And a massive fireball began heading towards Naruto's back.

Time seemed to slow for Naruto as he heard the jutsu name shouted he whirled around and saw the fireball headed for him, his thoughts raced an mile a second. _" I can't dodge it because if I do my classmates and friends will be in the line of fire and will most likely get hurt. The experienced Ninja are shocked at the Uchiha's actions and won't be able to respond in time Hokage-Jiji could but he seems to be waiting to see what I can do to stop it although the anger in his eyes tells me that the Uchiha is in major trouble no matter what. What can I do... That it!"_

Naruto quickly formed and seal-less Kage Bunshin which jumped up into the air as they both flew through Hand seals at around high Chunin low Jonin Speed. The Original Naruto Shouted out **Earth Style:** **Raised Rods Jutsu** and stomped his foot down onto the ground which raised three rows of rods in a circle around him with barely a millimeter of distance between them. Once this was done the Clone landed on the back half of the circle of rods and with a shout of **Water Style:** **Fighting Fish Jutsu** and began rapid firing fish shaped projectiles at the Fireball weakening it with each and every hit until it was down to the size of a basketball that crashed and exploded slightly against Naruto's rod wall before dying out.

"ANBU! detain the Uchiha and notify Inoichi Yamanaka that I want a full psych evaluation on Sasuke Uchiha before I determine his punishment for endangering his entire graduating class with his rash and selfish actions." Sarutobi spoke evenly but with an edge of anger to it. Immediately afterwards four shadows dropped down revealing the anbu who slapped Chakra locking seals on the Uchiha as well as tying him up before shushining away without sound. As the Hokage's orders were executed Naruto had dispelled the clone and reversed the rods back into the floor. He was standing at attention where he had performed the jutsu waiting for his verdict from the Hokage.

After taking a second to calm himself the Hokage stepped from his position behind the table and towards Naruto his face and eyes giving away nothing. He walked until he stood in front of Naruto with a serious expression on his face. it was but a moment before he broke his serious demeanor and gave naruto a small but extremely proud smile. " Genin Uzumaki you have displayed exactly what Konoha stands for with and excellent display of our Will of Fire. You also showed exactly what this village expects from every one of our Ninja staying calm in the face of adversity, using what you have on hand to make the mission a success and most importantly to protect your comrades even at the risk of yourself. That was an excellent usage of technique and you will be rewarded for it we will speak more privately later." Naruto was happy that he could make his Jiji proud but kept his professional face up as to keep the image of him being a serious shinobi but his eyes sparkled with joy even as he spoke. " I was just doing my duty as a Genin of Konoha as I know all of my comrades behind me would do if the situation was reversed. I thank you for your words of praise Hokage-Sama and with your permission I will return to my position in the rows."

Sarutobi almost smirked at Naruto's response but was able to repress it as he replied " Very well Uzumaki you are dismissed back to your original position." Naruto nodded and walked back to his spot in front of Tenten and Hinata. " Now before the interruption Iruka was going to explain why Genin Uzumaki was given Rookie of the Year. Naruto had scored beyond perfect on every test. Every year there are secret hidden tests within the general tests given and Naruto had discovered and completed everyone. For the Written test there was an additional page hidden by a fairly advanced Genjutsu that when discovered revealed additional advanced questions for you to answered. He not only revealed the paper he answered all of the questions perfectly. On the Weapons test there were long distance targets hidden around the field that if they were noticed by the test taker they could choose to attempt them only Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata discovered them and all three of them scored a perfect. There was no hidden test in the Taijutsu but he still received a perfect. Finally the Ninjutsu test when offered to perform an additional jutsu for extra credit while most students just performed one technique Naruto had performed five one for each element as well showing a high level of skill."

The other students were shocked by this even Tenten and Hinata it was already surprising to see him perform the two that he did right in front of them but for him to perform five and one for each element on top it was unheard of for a Genin.

" Now that that is explained we should move onto the actual purpose of why we are here. this will take a little time to explain as it is important that you understand. A little under a year ago an ancient hidden tomb was discovered by our own Naruto Uzumaki. Inside was discovered a veritable treasure trove of ancient weapons and tomes. After discussing how Naruto had ended up there he proposed an idea as to what to do with the weapons. He recommended that his graduating class receive them so that way they had time to train with them. The reason is because of what the tomes and writing down there revealed to us. The only reason Naruto even found them was because Magic encryptions in the Vault sensed a threat unlike anything we have seen is approaching and the only thing that con defeat it is the weapons in the vault. However from what we have been able to learn and discover there is time before the threat even begins to appear so you have time to train and grow with the weapon. These facts and more convinced the council to allow your class to receive and train with these weapons as you will be able to focus your new training towards using them and incorporating them into your beginning styles instead of slowing down an experienced Ninja with an unfamiliar tool or weapon. So the tradition was changed just this once. Usually you all would be put into three man teams and your Jonin-Sensei would test you in their own way to see if you were ready to really be ninja. you will still be on three man teams with a Jonin-Sensei however you will not be tested in the same way instead they will perform a skills assessment on you individually and as a team. Then they will focus on making you all competent and well rounded Ninjas and team. They will decide when and what level of missions you will take. So stay focused and train hard for you are this villages future and defenders."

As the Hokage spoke and more was revealed everyone at first looked shocked at Naruto again he just kept surprising them. But as it went on everyone stood up straighter and their faces took on a serious look even Shikamaru who found most things troubling was alert and focused. For the Hokage had just revealed to them that they would be the villages and potentially the worlds defense against this new and unknown threat.

" Now I know that is a lot to take in but remember you have time and comrades to help you. Two of the weapons have already been taken as a test to make sure they were safe. What we learned from these instances is that the weapons or tools will call to you in their own way. basically you will be drawn to them and they to you so don't ignore that feeling and follow it. Also since most of you are from clans we have already received the permission of your clan and parents and they will do their best to incorporate your clan techniques into the style you make or learn for the item you take. So with out further ado we will let you each come up one by one and pick what draws you we will then tell you any information we have on the item you pick to help you along. As a reward for finding and already partially bonding with them Naruto will go first and will receive two items as I said he has already partially bonded with them when he discovered the Vault."

Everyone understood and stayed in a serious if somewhat now relaxed position realizing they weren't alone in this. As Naruto stepped forward the cloaked figures removed the cloths over the tables revealing a multitude of amazing and powerful feeling weapons and items. It took everything in Tenten to not squeal and Fangirl at the sight of such beauty. Naruto strode with purpose to the center of the weapons where laid the two swords he had been drawn to before. He picked one up in each hand and held them up and a wave of power exploded off of him and the swords. the aura he exuded felt royal and powerful but also that of a protector and kindness. As he strapped them to himself the larger at an angle on his back and the smaller on his left hip. The Hokage spoke up as he did this.

"On Narutos back is the Sword Anduril or the Sword Reforged. Wielded by the returned King of the ancient Kingdom Gondor Aragon and leader of the heroes' Fellowship. A powerful sword with a royal lineage. On his hip is the sword named Sting a weapon wielded by the humblest but most important of heroes a Hobbit named Frodo Baggins The carrier of the burden and the heart of the Fellowship. These were the weapons of the two greatest heroes from their time. I believe they have chosen wisely."

Naruto bowed to the Hokage and went back to his spot, once there the Hokage called up the next person which was Tenten.

She went down the row until she stopped at a sword with two horse heads on the handle. She reached out and grasped the weapon feeling a connection to it. As she strapped it to her waist the Hokage spoke.

"That is the sword of Eowyn a woman warrior responsible for killing the dreaded Witch King a being which no man could kill."

Tenten bowed to the Hokage and return to her spot next up was Hinata.

Hinata didn't even walk the tables immediately heading to one item which was a beautiful, wooden carved bow with a quiver which seemed to have two daggers sticking out of it.

" That is the bow of Legolas the Elf one of the heroes' Fellowship A loyal friend and one of the two who stored the weapons in the vault. The bow was a gift to Legolas from the Lady Galadriel."

Hinata bowed to the Hokage before returning to her spot.

Ino Yamanaka

"The sword of Gondor wielded in its defense by the Hobbit Pippin Took. He did all he could for his friends specifically his best friend Merry Brandybuck. As well as his elven dagger given to him by Lady Galadriel."

Shikamaru

"The Cloak of Faramir Leader of the Gondorian Rangers and a master tactician."

Choji

"The Double Bladed axe of Gimili the Dwarf we was the partner to Legolas in making the vault. A heavy but powerful weapon."

Kiba

"Boromir's Bracers and the remains of his horn as well as the teeth of a Fell beast. I would recommend talking to the Blacksmith Shini Cho and see if he can do anything to make use of these items."

Sakura

"The Sword of Rohan wielded by the Hobbit Merry Brandybuck. Who took up the sword to help his friends not wanting to be left behind especially from his dearest friend Pippin Took. As well as the Elven Dagger given to him by Lady Galadriel"

Shino

"The spear of the Horse Rider Eomer. A fine weapon wielded by a man who lead his loyal men to many a victory"

Neji

"The elven rope given to Sam Gamgee by the Lady Galadriel used to help his dearest friend Frodo complete his quest. he followed him into the heart of the enemies stronghold and helped him when Frodo needed him most."

Lee

"The Shield of Boromir Captain of the Guard of the kingdom of Gondor. He fell protecting his friends and stayed standing when others would have fallen."

After everyone had gotten a weapon or weapons they stayed at the ready waiting for the Hokage to continue.

"Now treat those items and weapons with respect and honor and I am certain that they will never fail you. I'm sure all of you are anxious to know your teams and Sensei's so you can start training so without further stalling from this "Old Man" (Naruto had to suppress a laugh) lets announce your teams. I will begin with the one that might change depending on the outcome of Sasuke Uchiha. Team seven originally was going to be Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno under the command of Kakashi Hatake."

The cloaked figure to the far left behind the Hokage removed his cloak revealing one Kakashi Hatake. He was a tall but skinny man with tall gravity defying silver colored hair. He wore his headband askew so it covered his left eye that combined with his lower face mask made the only visible part of his face his right eye which held a serious look to it. He was wearing the standard Jonin uniform and was in a somewhat relaxed pose. Despite the pose he radiated a sense of confidence and power.

"However after the actions of Sasuke Uchiha we will find a suitable replacement for your team if it is deemed necessary but you two will begin training with Kakashi at 8am tomorrow at training ground seven so don't be late. Now the next team is Team nine under Asuma Sarutobi"

The figure to the far right removed his cloak revealing one Asuma Sarutobi. A tall but broad man with a trimmed beard he held a serious expression as he surveyed the Genin but then smirked after a moment. He two was wearing the standard Jonin Uniform but had two minor additions to the norm the first was a pair of custom knife holders on either side of his waist and the other was a cloth wrapped around his waist with the symbol for fire indicating he was once a Guardian of the Fire Daimyo.

"He will be the Sensei of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi you will begin training tomorrow and meet him at training ground nine at eight am sharp. The next team will consist of Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Shino Aburame. They will be under the command of Might Guy in Team three"

The Figure standing next to Kakashi removed his cloak revealing to the silent horror of many and awe of one the green spandex clad man named Might Guy. While he wasn't as tall of Asuma he was Broader and more Muscular. He had a shining bowl hair cut and the largest eyebrows anyone had ever seen. he wore his red headband around his waist like a belt and orange leg warmers a part of each of the Genin died a little inside with the exception of Lee who suddenly had sparkles in his eye much to his classmates horror.

"You three will meet your new Sensei for training at training ground three at eight am sharp as well. Finally we have team one consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten. This team will have two newly promoted Jonin as their Sensei's to help balance out their specialties they are Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Mitarashi."

The final cloaked figure split into two and removed their cloaks and if the boys weren't so shocked at one person becoming two they would have drooled at the sight before them. In fact Kiba was actually able to do both a weird sight indeed. For before them stood two stunning women one was Kurenai Yuhi a Onyx haired woman who's long hair reached to the small of her back and had a natural sexy bed hair look. She wore a dress that you could swear was made up of a white bandages with an interesting thorn look to them as well as a chain mail undershirt that was attached to a red sleeve over her right arm this hid her figure fairly well but not entirely showing that she was of a more slender build except for her breast while hard to tell she was definitely bigger then a C-cup. But what was most striking about her was her eyes. They were Ruby red with a black circle in them giving her an enticing and exotic look. She would be described as a rare beauty. But Anko Mitarashi on the other hand would be described as Sex incarnate. Her hair was a blue-purple color in a fanned out pony tail and what see was wearing after Kiba actually was able to take it in caused him to pass out. She had a tight mesh body suit that went from her neck all the way down to mid thigh she also wore a tan trench coat that barely covered her breasts enough to make them hidden and a tight burnt orange miniskirt that only went down to upper thigh. She also wore silver-gray shin guards and a blue belt but most missed out on those details. For while Kurenai hid her body proportions Anko flaunted them an obviously High D to low DD cup chest a narrow waist and large full hips and rear leading down into her long legs. Her eyes were twinkling in amusement as all the guys excluding Naruto who kept himself under control with the exception of a small blush and Lee who was still staring at Guy in awe reacted to her look. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"You will meet your two Sensei's and training ground one tomorrow at eight am as well. Now you are all dismissed except for Naruto as I would like to discuss his reward for his actions to day as well as a few other things." 

With a nod the rest of the Genin and the Jonin departed to spend the rest of their day however they wanted.

 **10 minutes later the Hokages Office**

Sarutobi sat in his chair behind his desk looking at the anxious but controlled Naruto that sat across from him he could only smile at the progress his surrogate grandson had made in less then a years time. He decided to begin speaking as he knew Naruto couldn't wait much longer.

"First off before we start Naruto I would like to again congratulate you on graduating rookie of the year to boot and on how you handled Sasuke it was more then I could have ever expected of you. I especially got a kick out of your portrayal of being a serious and determined ninja it made me proud if also a little amused when compared to the old you." Naruto could only smirk at this." Now if you will permit me I would like to speak of the reward for your actions real quick and then discuss what I promised you if that is acceptable?"

Naruto took a moment to respond he was anxious to know the information his Jiji was going to tell him but he also was curious about what exactly the Hokage was going to give him. Finally he decided.

"That is acceptable Jiji as I admit I am curious as to what this reward is."

Sarutobi could only smirk at that. "Very well Naruto there is going to be three parts to this reward first is the legal compensation you are to receive from the Uchiha which with all the charges I believe 10 Jutsu under A rank from the Uchiha clan library is a suitable compensation which we will take care of at a later date after the decision on Sasuke has been determined. Next is the reward from the village and that will be B-rank pay and a B-rank successful mission added to your record for the act of protecting your comrades from a hostile attack. Final is my own personal reward which in itself is three part one is a jutsu scroll (he hands Naruto a scroll) inside is one of my personal jutsu a B-rank technique called **Earth Style:** **Enraged Monkey Assault.** What it does is depending on Chakra output it will summon anywhere from 3 to 25 earthen monkeys that will pursue and attack an enemy a very useful jutsu against multiple opponents or to overwhelm a single stronger opponent. The second is a training session with me that you ca schedule at any time which I recommend saving until you are taking the Chunin Exams. Finally is a summon contract to a personal familiar of the Monkey Clan this is not a full contract as the full contract is a Sarutobi clan only privilege however as the head of the clan I am allowed to give a personal summon to someone I see fit as long as Enma my personal summon and head of the Monkey clan agrees. He had already mentioned his acceptance to this idea during the last year when I spoke to him about you so this scroll (He hands Naruto another scroll this one with the face of a monkey one the seal) hold a personal contract for a young monkey named Goku who is a Nin-Taijutsu specialist with an affinity for Fire and Lightning. That ends the reward for your heroic and incredible service." Sarutobi started to chuckle after seeing the awestruck and amazed face Naruto had on.

"Jiji this is too much I can't accept all of this." Naruto slowly spoke trying to hand back the two scrolls to his Jiji.

"You can and you will accept this Naruto. This is the minimum amount of reward I thought you should receive you don't realize what exactly you did you saved 10 of your fellow classmates 7 of which are connected to a clan and 6 are the heirs to said clans. The lose of them would have been devastating to the village and the clans. So do me a kindness and accept this small reward for serviced rendered." Sarutobi responded adamantly to Naruto who after looking at how serious his Jiji quietly pocketed the scrolls as he nodded his head. Sarutobi smiled and began to speak again. 

"Now lets get to the real reason you are here your family and why you are hated." Naruto sat ramrod straight and his full attention was on his Jiji. (If you know the story you can skip until I put a read here in bold)

"I will begin with why you are hated as revealing your parents afterwards will help you understand why what happened happened but you must stay silent through the everything that way we don't get side tracked Thirteen years ago on the day of your birth October Tenth The Kyubi attacked our village doing a massive amount of damage until the Fourth Hokage defeated it I say defeated as the Kyubi can't be destroyed it is just a sentient Chakra it would just reform in time. So the Fourth Hokage sealed it into a vessel using the strongest Fuinjutsu he knew summoning the Shinigami to power it. That vessel was you Naruto and he didn't just choose you by chance. The only way for the Seal to hold was for the container to be a new born baby who hadn't developed their chakra coils and more specifically it had to be an Uzumaki child as they were the only known clan strong enough to contain the beast."

"Now I know you are wondering why me but that will be answered quite easily after I reveal who your parents were. Your mother went by the Nickname The Bloody Whirlpool she was a near Kage level Kunoichi who was a master of Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu her name before marrying your father was Kushina Uzumaki. Now your father was an even more powerful man feared by out enemies even more then I was in my prime. He was Minato Namikaze The Yellow Flash, The Fourth Hokage and your father. Do you see why the Kyubi was sealed into you? Your father couldn't make another parent give up their child if he wasn't willing to do so with his own. Unfortunately they both died protecting you and sealing the Kyubi into you to save the village. They wished for you to be seen as a hero but very few followed their request. I know that they loved you with all their hearts. I am sorry Naruto."

 **(Read Here)**

Naruto was frozen and was breathing very shallowly he expected a lot but this, this was to much he was the son of his idol the same man who sealed the Kyubi the most powerful being in existence into him and was the reason he was mistreated by his village but before he could lose his mind of run out of the office screaming his mind slowed down and focused on the last thing the Hokage said They loved him and suddenly he was filled with a warmth he had never felt before. His mind was able to process at least mostly everything that he was told and he began to understand his father didn't have a choice so he did what he could to give his village and him the best chance to survive and prosper. And even though he was hated by the general populace he still had people he cared about he had Jiji, Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, Hinata and Tenten, their fathers, and Iruka it wasn't a long list but it would continue to grow as he showed his village and the world exactly what Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze can do. After what felt like a long time but was only about ten minutes Naruto looked to his Jiji and even though he had tears in his eyes they were happy and he had a sad smile on his face as he spoke in a quiet and subdued voice. "I get it Jiji I understand why they did what they did. I miss them but I'm not alone I have you and my friends and the people that accepted me so I will keep walking forward and show the rest of the village exactly who I am and what I can do." He finished with a quiet but determined voice that shone in his eyes a fire that wouldn't go out ever.

"Very good I knew you would Naruto I know how strong you are. Now there are a couple of things left to discuss and then you may go home to process and think. (Naruto slightly nodded to this) The first is that you won't be able to take on your father's name until you reach Chunin the reason for this is because your father made many enemies specifically with Iwa and they wouldn't hesitate to hunt you down as a petty form of revenge. So until then you can't claim his half of your inheritance especially since most of it is in the hands of your Father's Sensei my student Jiraiya. Your mothers you are allowed to claim including the property she owned and all her money and scrolls. She even owned a house which I had repaired and kept clean that is yours if you wish to use it (Again Naruto just nodded) Very well I will show you it after we are done here. The final thing is as the last of two clans you have a claim to two seats on the council and now technically fall under the CRA if you wish to use it as everything about it is entirely voluntary so don't feel pressured by it. Also these won't go into full effect anyway's until you are again a Chunin since that is the lowest rank a person is allowed to be on the Shinobi Council. So we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Finally there is this (He hand Naruto a large scroll about half the size of the scroll of seals.) This scroll is the Uzumaki clan Scroll that Kushina was able to gather after Uzu was destroyed there is a lot in there and it can only be opened by you so I don't even know what most of what's in there. but I do know alot pertains to Fuinjutsu and their Techniques so take a look at it at your leisure and get stronger with it. Now I believe that is everything so shall I show you the house?" Naruto just nodded again as he robotically strapped the Scroll to the small of his back as Sarutobi Shunshined away.

 **A small private lot between training grounds 43 and 44**

Naruto and Sarutobi appeared in front of a basic if somewhat lavish house unlike most Houses in the area this one was two stories and was built in a more western style. it had a fairly large amount of land around it that was enclosed by a eight foot tall wall with the Uzumaki swirl on it. Sarutobi lead the practically brain dead Naruto through the gate and up to the second story master bedroom. He laid him down and left setting an alarm to wake him. Naruto fell asleep with a small smile on his face as his last conscious thought was of his parents.

 **A/N:** **Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait time on it have been dealing with some major computer problems. However hopefully this chapter keeps you interested and brings you back for more. Next thing I will be writing is the first chapter of the story chosen by the poll and then hopefully will be up before new years I will also try to have a new chapter of this and TWHM up but no promises for this month as it is December. Here are the Poll results for those who don't or didn't read the most recent chapter of TWHM.**

 **The Shattered Blade: A naruto Bleach Crossover. -5 votes**

 **The Strange Fruit: A naruto One piece crossover story. -4 votes**

 **3Im a main Character!: A Naruto video game story -4 votes**

 **The Animal King: A naruto story with a special connection to nature.-4 votes**

 **The Next Disciple: A naruto Kenichi the mightiest disciple crossover. -3 votes**

 **The Fighting Food. A Naruto Toriko crossover story. -0 votes.**

 **So my focus will be on Shattered Blade (the name may change) but I also plan on doing something with the stories tied for second eventually so if you voted for those don't despair.**

 **I thinks that everything thanks in advance for any and all review I receive.**

 **Next chapter: Training,Missions and more.**


	5. Chapter 5 Assessment and Surprises

**A/N:** **Hello and welcome to the next chapter of The Ninth Age. I'm sorry for the major delay in this but I'm back and will be here to write.**

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 **Chapt.5 Heirlooms and Training.**

Naruto awoke early on his new extremely comfortable bed at around five in morning before the sun was up. He got up and remembered all of what happened yesterday and was almost overwhelmed by it again if he didn't focus on the fact that he had to meet his new team consisting of his two best friends and his two new sensei's at eight. So getting up and finding where the bathroom was which was conveniently attached to the master bedroom where he slept he went through his morning rituals before unsealing a set of his clothes that he carried with him just in case of an intense training session before heading down to his kitchen. Arriving there he realized that he had no food as the house had been sealed years ago, thinking quickly he created two shadow clones one to get his supply of food and bring it here and the other to seal up and move over his stuff from the apartment. He thought about signing the summon scroll his Jiji gave him but decided against it as he didn't know what type of training his new sensei's had planned for their first day and determined it would be wise to save his strength. Instead he opened up the Uzumaki scroll and began to look through it.

The scroll was large and contained many things; Each category was separated and sealed such as history, Ninjutsu, Seals, Taijutsu, KenJutsu, Genjutsu, IryoJutsu, weapons and miscellaneous. Then those categories had sub-categories like Ninjutsu was divided into Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Fire, Non-elemental, and then Combo elements which had various Bloodline Jutsu but also non bloodline combo element Jutsu with combinations like Lightning and water and fire and wind. But it wasn't the Jutsu that pulled Naruto's attention no it was a seal at the very end of the scroll that was simply titled **The Proof of the King.** Underneath that was an odd symbol it looked like a storage seal but at the same time not. Naruto decided to try and open it first he tried chakra but it didn't respond so he tried some blood next it seemed to do something as the seal shifted taking the shape of a tree with the Uzumaki swirl behind it. Then a single ring poofed out of the seal. the ring was old but beautiful depicting two snakes with emerald eyes coiling around each other one devouring flowers around them while the other was upholding them and in the center was a larger emerald. This ring seemed to send out a gentle but strong feeling of royalty. Naruto felt compelled to put it on like it was his birthright. So carefully and with trepidation he place the ring on his left hand pointer finger. it pulsed for a moment before resizing itself to fit his finger.

He didn't get to contemplate how it did that as his clone returned with his food and he busied himself with making breakfast and reading a note left to him by his Jiji that he should keep his Fathers name a secret for now however he could reveal his mothers name and his new status as well as if he wished he could tell his new team about the Kyubi but it was up to Naruto. As he ate and contemplated the note time passed and before he knew it he had less then half an hour till he was to meet his team. So he strapped on his new blades. Made sure he had the summoning scroll as well as the Jutsu his Jiji gave him and headed for the training ground.

 **Training ground one**

Naruto arrived to training ground one with about ten minutes early. Neither of his teammates or sensei were here just yet so he sat under a tree to wait. The training ground was a basic training ground but it was large and allowed a variety of training to be done in it. It was a large clearing in a roughly circular shape surrounded by massive trees on all sides with the exception of a three person wide path on the east side that connected the grounds to the village. It had a small pond off to the north side only about ten feet wide but about 4 feet deep fed from an underground source. On the west side were various training pieces like wrapped poles for punches and kicks to a couple of rotating wooden dummies for attacking and blocking practice. The South side had a large slab of earth raised up around 15 feet tall. It had some targets painted on it and if you looked on the back of it you would see a large advanced repair and restore seal carved into the rock as well as the ground. In the center of this was a barren patch of land for sparring,

It was but a minute later that Tenten and Hinata arrived at the same time and they had changed out of their previous style into new outfits. Seeing them caused Naruto's brain to shut down, he new that both of his best friends were attractive but their beauty hit him like a ton of bricks.

Tenten new look showed that she was a skilled warrior but also knew how to use her natural beauty to her advantage. First thing you would notice is that her hair was no longer in her signature twin buns instead it was in a larger bun held together with a pair of black stainless steel chopsticks which Naruto had no doubt were effective and deadly weapons in hiding. Tenten nor Hinata wore makeup so their beautiful faces had not really changed but the confidence they seemed to have shined through and made them look dazzling. Tenten was wearing a black Chinese styled button blouse that had a green dragon coiling around her from her lower left hip up around her back and ending with the head on her right shoulder with the top buttons undone revealing a steel mesh undershirt and a little bit of her developing cleavage. The sleeves were long and loose and seeing as Tenten didn't have her signature scroll on her back he assumed the inside of those sleeves were covered in storage seals.

she was wearing black tight pants a staple of kunoichi as they allowed for extremely flexible movement which was often a staple in a kunoichi's Taijutsu and or KenJutsu. Finally strapped to her waist proudly using her head band as a belt was the blade she received yesterday the sword of Eowyn. She looked like a beautiful but deadly young Kunoichi that would protect her friends and village by removing all threat to them.

Next to her was Hinata who held a different but no less lovely look. Where Tenten could be described as an amazing natural beauty where as Hinata's looks almost screamed a Majestic Royal beauty. The only thing that wasn't different was her hair still in a princess style cut and her face as she still didn't wear makeup. Her headband was wrapped around her neck almost like a necklace proudly displaying her village symbol while also being able to serve as a slight distraction. But her clothes were the huge change that took most of Naruto's attention and even took Tenten's when she first saw her wearing it not that she would admit it. Gone was the baggy jacket that made her look tiny in its place was a tight sleeveless purple shirt that allowed free movement of her arms but what Naruto focused longer on then he meant to was her chest the shirt was closed but did nothing to hid her developing chest which was quite impressive especially for a 14 year old young woman. On her forearms were a pair of bracers that were a part of the fingerless gloves on her hands. Her pants were a little different from Tenten's instead of being full length they were Capri length and seemed to be as tight as tentens. On her back was the items she received yesterday the magnificent bow of Legolas and his Quiver which contain a brace of arrows as well as two short curved blades. She looked confident but still kind ready to defend when needed.

As they walked up Anko and Kurenai appeared in the center of the Field through Shunshin cutting off both Tenten's and Hinata's attempt at greeting Naruto.

"Welcome you three to Team one as you learned yesterday my name is Kurenai Yuhi but you can call me Kurenai-Sensei and the woman standing next to me with the cat caught the canary look is my crazy friend and fellow sensei Anko MItarashi or as you will call her Anko-Sensei"

"Sup brats" Anko waved without ever once losing her look that sent a shiver down the three genin's spine.

"Now as you know we both assigned to be your sensei as we are both recently promoted Jonin and are to help cover the others weaknesses. So before we start training why don't we introduce ourselves I will start to give you an example then Anko and then you three. As I just said my name is Kurenai Yuhi my likes are Genjutsu, my friends a cup of tea and a good book while surrounded by nature. My dislikes are men who believe they are automatically stronger then women, rapist, child abusers, and anyone who mistreats my friends. My specialty is Genjutsu with a secondary in Medical Jutsu and am decent with small blades. My dreams for the future are to make a name for myself using my Genjutsu, see all three of you reach at least chunin and eventually finding someone to settle down with and maybe have a kid.

Anko go." Kurenai elbowed Anko to go to get the attention off of her.

Anko just smirked at her best friends reaction to having all the focus on her that smirk grew just a little wider when she saw the anticipation on her new students faces, she could tell she was going to have a lot of fun with them.

"All right brats I guess it is my turn so get ready to bask in the greatness that is your Anko-Sensei. My name is Anko MItarashi but you already knew that though so what you don't know is this. My likes are Dango, Torturing criminals, my summons the snakes, a good cup of tea and a fantastic fight. My dislikes are the same as Kurenai's with the addition of a certain traitorous snake who wronged me. My specialty is Torture and Interrogation along with Poisons but combat wise I specialize in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu with advanced skills in Fuinjutsu and skilled fighting with various weapons large or small. My dreams are to capture, then torture then kill the previously mention traitorous snake as well as make you three badass ninjas so as to not damage my fantastic name. Alright sword girl your up and make it interesting."

Tenten knew that Anko was referring to her especially since she pointed right at her with that final comment Tenten sighed slightly at her oddball but no doubt strong Sensei.

"My name is Tenten I don't have a last name as it is tradition for the women in my family to only take on a last name of a man worthy of them and until then we don't use a last name. My likes are Onigiri, Weapons of any kind, a good spar with friends, my two best friends Naruto and Hinata, my Father and my village, my dislikes are Traitors, People who think women are weak and can't fight, Rapists, child abusers and Fangirls, So far my specialty is weapons use where I am proficient in both thrown weapons as well as being able to fight close quarters with a variety of weapons from swords to Bo staffs and more. I also have skills in Fuinjutsu but mostly with storage seals and explosives. I want to become a master of the sword with my new blade as well as learn some Taijutsu and Ninjutsu that will complement my sword skills. My dreams for the future are to become a kunoichi on par with Tsunade and make people realize the strength of women as well as find a man worthy of me taking on their family name." Only Kurenai and Anko noticed the almost light speed glance Tenten gave to the blond haired boy sitting next to her listening to what she had to say with a smile.

"That was very informative and a great introduction Tenten thank you now Hinata if you would be so kind as to introduce yourself and then we will finish up with Naruto here before going into what we have planned for training." Kurenai spoke softly and kindly to the girl letting her know she was next.

Hinata shifted on her feet slightly to giver herself a moment to collect her thoughts. "My name is Hinata Hyuga and I am the Heiress to the Hyuga main branch family. My likes are cinnamon buns and other sweets, My best friends, my family especially my little sister Hanabi and my father, flower pressing and nature. My dislikes are rapists, kidnappers and child abusers, the separation of the branches in my clan and shellfish. My specialty is Taijutsu using my mother's modified Juken style which doesn't have a name yet, I am also skilled with Medical knowledge and am able to make effective creams and other herbal remedies. I wish to obtain mastery of my Bow as well as the short blades and learn Medical skills so I can properly support my team. My dreams for the future is to become a powerful but kind Kunoichi eventually take over as clan head and fix the rift between the branches before settling down with the man I love." Again only Kurenai and Anko noticed that she looked over towards Naruto. Both just thought that this team was becoming more interesting by the minute.

"Alright that means it is my turn." Naruto spoke after a moment with a happy grin. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I just learned yesterday that I am the Heir to the Royal Uzumaki family. My likes are my new home, my village, my friends, Ichiraku Ramen, Ayame-nee-chan, Hokage-Jiji, Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan and my village. My dislikes are ignorant idiots, rapists, traitors, child abusers, the time it takes to make food but specifically Ramen, Fangirls and Sasuke for his attitude. My specialties are Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. I want to make and master two sword styles one for each of my blades and if possible combine them into an original two sword style that I can master. I also wish to become an Uzumaki level 10 Fuinjutsu master in time, Master my Families Taijutsu and learn more Ninjutsu to even out my skills since it is impossible for me to perform either Genjutsu or IryoJutsu because of the chakra control required. My dreams for the future are to get strong enough to protect my village from any threat especially if that means becoming Hokage and restoring the Uzumaki clan to its former glory". Naruto didn't realize that he did this but with that last statement he glanced quickly at both Hinata and Tenten although Only Anko was able to notice it this time as Kurenai was still shocked at the reveal of Naruto's Family line.

"Soo sensei's what are we going to do first?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of everyone being silent the girls wondering what Naruto's revealing of a clan meant for their potential future relationship with him. Hinata had an idea but would have to consult her father and possibly the Hokage to be certain. While Tenten was afraid that it would mean that he was now out of her league but was also determined to not give up that easily, Anko and Kurenai more from the reveal but decided to ask the Hokage about it in private.

"Ok so the plan for today is for us to give all of you a skill assessment test to see where your skills are currently at and where we can help you all improve. However I will tell you this now neither of us are weapons specialists so we might not be able to do much to progress those particular skills however we have asked a few of our friends to come and train with you guys every Wednesday and Saturday to help with your swordsmanship. As for your Bow Hinata we recommend looking through both the Shinobi library as well as your clan Archive as while not a lot throughout history a bow was used by Ninja and more specifically used by a Hyuga during the Warring clan era so if there is anywhere to find information on fighting with a bow it will most likely be in archives or library." So for now though please set your new weapons aside so we may get a feel of your current fighting skill. Anko has volunteered to spar with you three while I observe." Kurenai explained after getting over her slight shock.

"Alright kiddies who's first?" Anko asked with a slightly sadistic grin.

Before Naruto could do it Tenten stepped forward seeing that she wanted to go first Hinata, Naruto and Kurenai stepped to the side to observe. but not before Tenten handed her new blade carefully to Naruto.

Tenten and Anko stood across from each other looking for any openings in the other Anko was in a lazy but ready stance her left leg behind her right and one hand raised up while Tenten was in an odd stance she had both of her hands in the opposite sleeve and standing like she was planning to bow as a leaf fell in between them the fight started Tenten jumped back quickly dodging Anko's opening strike while pulling both arms out of the sleeve and throwing twenty shuriken at where Anko landed she easily dodged these by hopping to the side but Tenten wasn't done her jump allowed her to with a slight turn land on a tree which she stuck to using chakra surprising Anko and Kurenai a little as most new graduates didn't know that technique. But as she landed her hands shot off into her sleeves again and came out throwing 10 kunai followed by a Fuma Shuriken. Anko not wanting to dodge again pulled out a Kunai of her own and deflected all of the Kunai before catching the Fuma shuriken in its circle and heaving it back at Tenten. But this just caused Tenten to smirk as she pulled her hands around and the giant shuriken turned around and headed right back for Anko who just barely dodged it getting a small nick on her trench coat. Anko was surprised at first but with a closer look saw that there was a very small steel line connected to it and Tenten's hands. She would have contemplated her skill more if she didn't instinctively use the Substitution Jutsu to dodge kunai and Shuriken coming from behind her. Anko again saw the steel wires and knew she couldn't play around as much so she upped her speed a bit and quickly cut all the wires with her kunai after enhancing it with chakra. She then flew through hand seals and declared **Fire Style:** **Fireball Jutsu.** Sending out a large fireball at Tenten who slammed her hands on the tree trunk she was standing on right before a puff of smoke appeared and the Fire ball hit Anko looked around assuming that Tenten used Substitution but couldn't find her anywhere. When she looked back to where her fireball hit she saw instead of a charred and burning tree a large metal dome with no damage. And as quickly as she saw it the strange item poofed away revealing an unharmed Tenten although she was panting a little bit. 

"What was that" Anko asked completely surprised by the dome.

"That was a prototype protective dome my father came up with that I had sealed in my sleeve it is incredibly tough and hard to break although using it against a fire Jutsu was not the smartest idea I felt like I was being cooked for dinner." Tenten replied using the moment to catch her breath and think of a new plan. She knew Anko was to fast for her ranged weapons and wouldn't fall for the wire trick again so she was left with her Kenjutsu and her few Ninjutsu that Naruto had taught her and Hinata although he didn't tell them where he got them. Deciding on a plan of action she stuck her right hand into her left sleeve and activated a seal. Out she pulled a sword in a similar style to the one she received yesterday but not quite as nice although still an exceptional weapon.

She got into her basic Kenjutsu stance before charging at Anko who was waiting patiently for her to attack. She charged in and when for a diagonal cut from Anko's left shoulder to right hip. Anko blocked with her kunai in hand as well as pulled out a second one and sliced at Tenten's neck. Tenten sprung back and then blocked Anko's second attack a stab motion at her shoulder blade. They went back and forth with this for a few moments until they were stuck in a stalemate Tenten had gone for a downward slice and Anko had blocked with both Kunai in a crossed formation. It was during this that Tenten used one of her few Jutsu something she had worked hard at being able to use without hand seals or saying the name. She stomped her foot and a large cloud of dust and dirt rose around the two of them obscuring their view of each other as well as everyone else's view Tenten then went to disengage but felt the cold steel of a kunai against her neck. She then heard her Sensei's voice and knew the match was over.

"Drop the Haze please so that we can go over your match with me. Although I have to say you did very good for a fresh genin."

And with that the haze dropped and Tenten saw her sensei in front of her and behind her. Before she could ask what was going on the one in front of her fell a part into pieces of rock and mud the obvious signs of a Mud clone.

As Anko removed the kunai from Tenten's neck the ones watching were coming over to see if they were okay. Tenten had a disappointed look but otherwise she was fine.

"Alright Tenten lets go over your match shall we?" Anko spoke up getting the Genin's attention before starting her analysis.

" First and foremost I want to say that you are well beyond what we could have hoped for especially considering that you just the things you have going for you are your skills with weapons and seals against any other genin that wire weapon trick would have definitely been the deciding factor in a fight I would recommend learning how to make and extend chakra strings and learning the basics of puppetry to make it possible for you to connect with your weapons with out having to use wires so they can't be cut. Also I would think about adding explosive seals to the weapons so you can just get them into the opponents general area and BOOM no more enemy. Next is your general use of tactics they were very good and I would put them at around high genin to low Chunin. next your NInjutsu while I only saw the one I noticed that you didn't have to use hand seals or say its name showing a mastery of the Jutsu and you used it at a good time just on a bad opponent. We will definitely be expanding and adding to your arsenal. Your sword work while basic was solid and the teachers we are bringing in will help you with that area. Now the negatives are few but important one is your obvious lack of Taijutsu that is something we will be fixing as it is vital to have at least a decent level of skill in it on the off chance you can't use your weapons. Next is reading the situation you decided to use a defensive measure that wasn't as effective against the type of Jutsu I used as well as the cost for it when you could have as easily substituted for a lower chakra cost. So learning how and when to use things is going to be a must. Anything you would like to add Kurenai?"

"Just two things really and those would be her learning some concealment Genjutsu that could hide her weapons better allowing for a more effective attack if she isn't interested in that we can look and see if there is a seal that could work in its place. And increasing her speed so she can react faster but also will allow quicker use of her weapons. I would also recommend her doing more chakra exercises so that way she has more chakra to use in battle and won't get as easily tired from longer combat."

"True true now who is next to face the great Anko?" Anko said with a smile.

Again before Naruto could Hinata stepped forward ready to spar immediately getting into her stance arms relaxed but held out with a slight bend of the knee. The others backed up while Anko actually got into the Beginning stance of her altered snake style. After everyone was clear Hinata took the initiative and charged forward aiming for the upper right shoulder Anko who seemed to flow around it before aiming for a knife chop to the side of Hinata's head who responded with a similar flowing style but where Anko's style flowed out to give some space for attacking and blocking Hinata's flowed inward towards her opponent getting in close and making conventional attacks useless. So Hinata didn't go for a standard strike instead she tucked her forearm and hand in and attempted to hit Anko's sternum with a quick elbow. Anko jumped back to get some distance but Hinata quickly followed and hit with a knee into Anko's left shoulder as she had dodged the chest shot at the last minute. With the hit to the shoulder Anko lost movement in her arm as well. For Hinata had added a small chakra burst from her knee into the shoulder that hit and paralyzed the struck area. Anko quickly substituted and hid taking the time to apply her own chakra to the affected area and regain some of her motion before casting a Jutsu making a clone of herself and sending it of after which she got back in to the fight. She dropped down from above at Hinata who saw it coming as she had activated her Byakugan right after Anko substituted She rolled slightly to the left and as Anko landed she shot out a kick to her head Anko acting quickly rolled backwards and dodged the kick she continued to roll away to get distance before righting herself and performing hand seals for a Jutsu. However while she was rolling away Hinata was preparing a Jutsu of her own she had performed her hand seals quickly and with a call of **Water Style:** **Liquid Skates** she formed the thin layer of water onto her feet and skated at a high speed towards Anko disrupting her attempt at Jutsu or so Hinata thought because as she closed in on Anko two hands shot up from the ground and pulled her down into it she had fallen victim to an **Earth Style:** **Double Suicide Decapitation Technique.** Before Hinata could figure a way out of it she felt the cold steel of a kunai at her throat no doubt held by Anko. "All right Anko-Sensei I give up now could let me out now please." Hinata admitted defeat with a sigh before Anko reached into the earth and pulled Hinata out without a single smudge of dirt on her. The others walked up to them as Hinata undid the paralysis on Anko arm completely. They then stood and waited to hear how Hinata did.

Anko after checking to make sure her arm was back at one hundred percent began Hinata's assessment.

"First off I would like to congratulate you on actually hitting me I had expected the normal Juken used by the Hyuga but you use a very different style and it caught me off guard. I noticed that it required a high level of flexibility to be able to move around and into your opponents guard before striking. that is something I can help you with as my Snake style also requires extreme flexibility so I will be helping you with your Taijutsu. Your speed while good could use some work though as you need to also be able to get in and out quickly when facing multiple opponents. The Ninjutsu you used was a good addition to your style but we have to work on you being aware of your surroundings a bit more you should have seen the clone underground with your Byakugan but you didn't because you were so focused on me so another thing we will be working on. I can also tell by your hit that your chakra control is perfect so we don't really need to work on that other then general increasing of your reserves. Kurenai anything to add?"

"A few things actually. First I heard from your father that you have an interest in making medical creams and ointments so I would recommend that you learn IryoJutsu so you can be the teams long range specialist with your bow and also our medical specialist. IF your interested I can introduce you to a friend on mine who is a Doctor at the hospital and has been looking for someone with talent to learn what she has to teach. Next is some Jutsu variety that can increase the effectiveness of both your Taijutsu and arrows so you can make a more effective attack. I will also be teaching both you and Tenten Genjutsu that can help with your styles. That is all I really think we need to add since she will have to learn how to use her bow on her own and our friends will help her with the blades."

" All right then that means the final match has been save for you Blondie lets go!"

Kurenai and the girls quickly moved back while Naruto and Anko got into their respective stance however Naruto took a different stance then the one he took against the Uchiha the day before. He seemed planted and sturdy with his feet firmly on the ground his back straight and his hands firmly down by his hips but in an odd position he did have a fist or an open palm instead he had his fingers curled in causing the middle knuckle of each finger to point out. Anko didn't recognize this style so she Decided to make the first move she sprang forward and went for a basic gut punch to see what Naruto did. To her surprise he didn't move he didn't substitute he took it straight on and didn't even flinch which shocked Anko seeing as she had used around mid-Chunin strength in that punch it was after a moment that she realized he hand was hurting much like is she had punched a boulder instead of a new genin. What happened next though took her breath away literally. Naruto struck out with a punch hitting her with those pointed knuckles at impact there was an explosion of chakra and it had so much force that Anko was launched away from Naruto and would have hit a tree if she didn't substitute with another log and went into hiding to nurse her very bruised stomach and come up with a plan of attack. While Anko did this Naruto had replaced himself with a Shadow clone as he prepared some seals and waited to see what Anko did he soon saw a fireball as big as the Uchiha's yesterday head toward his clone he through down one of his prepared seals which activated when it touched the ground in front of the clone a thin see through wall sprang up in front of it and took the fireball before both Jutsu canceled out. While the clone was hidden behind the fire ball he performed hand seals and before the fireball completely canceled out he called out **Fire Style:** **Burning Monarch** which made to last bit of the fireball split into 20 small flaming butterflies that then proceeded to head to where the fireball had originated they however weren't very fast and Anko easily evaded them however they did land on the branch she was once on and exploded taking the branch and a chunk of the tree with them. As his clone was doing this the original Naruto had more clones and had handed out the seals he had made and had ready they then spread out and set them up before hiding and waiting for an opportunity to attack. As Anko was sneaking around she found herself having to rapidly move back to the main sparring ring as everywhere she landed she found and had to escape from an exploding tag so now a couple of trees had been blown up as well as there was a scorch mark on the large earth slab that was being repaired.

Anko didn't have time to rest there though as suddenly 5 clones shot out from their hiding places and charged at her along with the Naruto standing in the ring. Three of the Naruto clones had hands that were glowing slightly and seemed to shoot of sparks every now and then. While The one in the ring and the other two had rocks and stones covering their hands as they charged to not wanting to even take any of those Threw out a kunai at each Naruto she hit the one with glowing hands no problem but the ones with earth covered hands quickly threw out punches that launched the rocks on their hands at Anko before being poofed by the kunai so Anko used her flexibility to bend and flip out of the projectiles way. Before rolling out the way of a down ward slash from the original Naruto who was holding his belt sword which had become straight and firm after he applied chakra to it. Anko pulled out two Kunai and they proceed to clash back and forth with their weapons neither one giving an inch soon they were stuck in a stalemate much like Tenten and Anko were before. However Naruto used a different Jutsu to get out of this he inhaled slightly before spitting out a small ball of fire he had used **Fire Style:** **Ember Shot** to make Anko disengage Anko having enough of this finally used one of her signature moves **Striking Shadow Snakes** which launched four snakes from each sleeve at Naruto who wasn't able to pull of his **Wind Style:** **Tornado Shield** In time to block it and ended up wrapped up by the Snakes.

"Alright Anko Sensei I give up. That was fun though we definitely have to do that again." Naruto said with a smile as the snakes retracted from him and back into Anko's sleeve. "Definitely Blondie." was all Anko replied.

They both waited a moment as Kurenai and the girls came up to hear Naruto's assessment.

"Alright Naruto I have to admit you definitely deserve the title pf Rookie of the Year hell you should be a Chunin with your level of skill that punch alone would take out a chunin and some new Jonin. What was that?"

" That was the **Shuddering Earth** branch of the Uzumaki Taijutsu style where the **Crashing Waves** Branch is similar to Juken but with a focus on the nervous system and the **Howling Winds** branch is about quick and deadly sharp attacks with knife hands and claw moves **Shuddering Earth** Is about being as sturdy and unyielding as a mountain and then attacking with massive damage. Basically I harden all of my muscles to make most physical damage ineffective against me as well as make people hurt themselves when they hit me. As for the punch they way I hold my hands allows me to pinpoint all of my strength into a thin and small space and then by adding a large amount of chakra to the attack at the last second allows me to perform a devastating and incredibly strong punch."

"Ah that makes sense then as I felt the chakra explode on me and not in me. Anyway's your Taijutsu is very good and I will help you work on it and learn the more advanced moves and sets for your style. Your Ninjutsu was also exceptional and although the moves you used were low level you had a good variety and tactics to uses them so we will be focusing on expanding your higher level Jutsu as with the amount of Chakra you have you could be a real NInjutsu power Fuinjutsu is good as well and you can continue to work on it on your own as I'm sure you have all the scrolls on that subject that you could ever need however if you have any questions ask and if I can't answer them then I'm sure Hokage-Sama can. Your tactics and use of Shadow Clones was high Chunin to low Jonin so we will help you learn more about leading a team as I'm sure everyone agrees you will be team captain if Kurenai and myself are unavailable to lead." The girls and Kurenai nodded at this. "Now you need to improve your swordsmanship which out friends will help you with and You need to up your speed, strength and flexibility as your branches require all three of these to some degree or another. So I will be handling your physical workouts. Anything to add Kurenai?"

"Just a few things first is your chakra control Naruto I noticed that while very good for someone with your levels of chakra you still often over power your Jutsu. So I am going to train you in advanced Chakra control as well as teach you some Genjutsu that has a higher charka cost to even out your skills a bit. You are going to be the powerhouse of this team and will need to be able to attack and defend from any distance and position. That is all I have for now."

"Alright then before we dismiss for the day I am going to give each of you a chakra paper to find out what your elemental affinities are so we can focus on what types of Jutsu to teach you." Anko said as she was handing out the little squares of paper to the three of them. "Now I'm sure you all know how these work considering your positions in you class but I'm going to explain it anyway. If it burns and turns to ash you have a fire affinity, if it becomes wet and soggy you have a Water Affinity, if it crinkles and balls up you have a Lightning Affinity, if it cuts apart you have a Wind Affinity and if it crumbles into dirt and dust you have an Earth affinity. So we are going to go in the same order as the spars went so Tenten your up first." Anko explained with excitement wanting to see what her new students would surprise her with next.

Tenten simply nodded before focusing charka into the paper what happened next surprised everyone. On the Left side of the paper it started to crinkle and the corners pulled into the center meanwhile the right side changed into dirt and fell away with the exception of the part closest to the center of the paper which reacted to the electrical chakra and turned into metal.

"Well would you look at that Anko I do believe that Tenten has a brand new bloodline." Kurenai spoke in slight shock.

"Most definitely Kurenai it isn't **Magnet Release** as that would have made the earth float around the electric side. This is a new reaction as far as I know and we will have to ask Hokage-Sama about it."

"Well lets see what the other two have before we run off to Hokage-Sama Anko." Kurenai said while holding onto an excited Anko by her collar. "Go a head Hinata"

Hinata also nodded although a bit slower then Tenten as she was still surprised by the fact that Tenten had a new Bloodline before focusing in her paper causing another surprise to the group. The entire paper became dripping wet before a cut appeared in the center but then the entire paper froze solid shocking everyone.

"OH MY GOD Kurenai she has **Ice Release** that is so cool I can't wait to tell Hokage-Sama now." Anko said now bouncing in place causing he assets to move with her which caught the attention of Naruto for a moment before he squashed it down and focused on his paper waiting to be given the go ahead. He thought no one saw him look either but Anko had caught it and couldn't help but internally laugh a little and also feel glad that the boy found her attractive if is slight blush was anything to go by.

"CALM DOWN ANKO! I know it is exciting and amazing but Naruto still has to go and your making it very hard to hold onto you. Do I have to put you in that Genjutsu again?" Kurenai threatened scaring not only Anko who knew which Genjutsu she was talking about but also the Genin as they saw Anko immediately stop and calm down

" _What kind of Genjutsu does she have that can cause Anko to calm down like that"_ thought all three genin at once.

"Good girl Anko now Naruto if you please" Kurenai said while still holding on to a calm Anko's collar.

Naruto nodded a bit quicker now a little afraid of his sensei and set chakra into his paper what happened should have been expected but no one would have guessed. As the Chakra flowed into the paper immediately it was split into two parts then the left piece nearly broke part from how much water there was and the right side nearly turned entirely into dust but that wasn't the shocking part no it is what happened next. Suddenly the cut was filled in with what looked like tiny vines and branches.

Everyone was shocked Anko and Kurenai were speechless and Hinata, Tenten and Naruto just looked on in surprise. After a moment Naruto spoke "What does that mean?"

Kurenai was the first of the Sensei's to get over her shock and spoke softly. " That means you have **Wood Release** like the First Hokage had. Something that has not been seen since him."

Suddenly Anko was gone already on her way to the Hokage absolutely vibrating at the awesomeness that is her new Students. Kurenai noticing this could only sigh before turning back to her Students still somewhat shocked.

"Alright you three you are dismissed for today although you will probably be called to a meeting by the Hokage later today so until then take it easy and tell no one not even your Family Tenten and Hinata about your Affinities until we get the ok from the Hokage. If there isn't a meeting meet back here tomorrow at 8 am sharp to begin your training and find out what the Hokage has told us. DISMISSED."

And with that Kurenai disappeared in a swirl of leaves headed for the Hokage's office. While Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata all headed home to process what they had discovered today

 **A/N:** **Alright readers that is the end of this chapter. Again sorry for the delay but I'm back. A few quick things. The next thing I'm going to get out is the first chapter for each of the Naruto/One Piece crossovers as the polls ended with both tied for first with just Naruto world those should be out by the 10th of August. After that I'm going to spend the rest of August rewriting TWHM and hopefully have it done by the end of August. Then I will figure out a schedule for my stories at the time but will probably start with the next chapter of The Shattered Blade. IF you have any question please private message me ii will answer them. Otherwise thanks for reading and if you would like to review please do.**


	6. Chapter 6 Training Mission and Trouble

**A/N:** **IF you are reading this it means** __ **I'm Back! I apologize but there wasn't much I could do my last laptop died on me and I decided instead of just rushing out and buying another cheap laptop I was going to save up and buy a nice PC which is what I have done so now I'm back and writing and will be posting more frequently as my schedule has also become a little lest hectic. A final note is after so long trying I have decided to just continue TWHM where I left it last for the time being as I just can't rewrite it any better then I currently have so a new chapter of that will be up soon. I am sorry to those that waited so long on that one. I will also be writing and posting two start chapters to new story ideas that I had while I wasn't able to write these ones will only be updated occasionally as I want to focus more on the stories I already have up. Anyway welcome back to the Ninth Age lets get into the Story.**

 **Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

 _ **Demon Thoughts**_ \- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

 _Normal thoughts-_ used for humans and small summons private thoughts

 **Chap. 6** **Truths, Training and Trouble**

Almost a week had passed since the day that their Bloodlines were discovered and they were told to take a week while the Hokage verified the information given to him as well as make sure no one else found out. So now we find Team one and their sensei's in the Hokage's Office locked down with privacy seals and various other security measures. The Hokage sat in front of the three Genin and their Sensei's a serious and somewhat tired expression on his face as he stared at them and then back at the three chakra papers on his desk. With a sigh of resignation he speaks to the team.

"This is both good and troubling news you have brought to me. But I will explain why that is in a moment first off to the bloodlines you have I need to clarify two of them. Hinata has certainly unlocked the **Ice Release** how that is I have a theory. An old legend states that the Byakugan was gifted to a Hyuga ancestor by a powerful summon believed to be the lost eagle clan so that their summoner could see as well as they did. This potentially means that the original Byakugan was possibly wind natured now if you add in Hinata's mothers extremely strong Water affinity and a lot of chance it might have caused a mutation in Hinata's Chakra affinity allowing **Ice Release**. That is the best explanation I have for you on that. Unfortunately The Hidden Leaf has never had an **Ice Release** user inside its walls so we have to way currently to help you with your training of it so all I can say is be careful and take it slow.

As for young Tenten after testing and talking to your father I was able to determine that you have the lost Bloodline **Iron Release.** This bloodline comes from your mother's clan and was thought to be lost to the clan ages ago however they kept some of the traditions like the taking of only a worthy partners last name which I understand you are following. Now to explain..this is an entirely different and separate bloodline from **Magnet Release** which allows the control of various metals depending on the individual user some of which includes iron. No **Iron Release** is very different it allows you Tenten to absorb an incredible amount of iron into your body based on how much chakra you currently have. With your current reserves you should be able to take in about 30 pounds of iron. After you have absorbed it you can then manipulate it inside of you to do a variety of things. This includes hardening your skin with it and giving yourself an iron skin but also extend the exposed iron skin into weapons by shaping it with your chakra you however can not launch it from yourself or control other metals outside of your body. Finally you will have to do a lot of muscle training to be able to use your ability for a long period of time as your ability doesn't negate the weight of the metal when it is outside of your body. I would speak to your father on more of the abilities I believe he said he had some of your mothers clans scrolls stored away that may be able to help.

Now onto Naruto's, it is not **Wood Release** at least not entirely it is something more. I have no doubt he will be able to use some **Wood Release** Techniques but most likely not the high ranked one that Hashirama-Sensei was able to use and created. That is how I know for a fact that this is not the reaction of **Wood Release** on Chakra paper as I have seen what the reaction would be for it from the man who was a master of the Bloodline. If it was just **Wood Release** then the paper would have grown a miniature tree on it but this reaction is more varied there is wood in there but also a vine and it looks like grass and stems I would hazard a guess that with enough practice you will be able to control and use any type of Flora in the world. I would classify this a new Bloodline a **Nature Release** if this theory of mine proves correct."

Hiruzen took a small moment to sip some of his tea as he let the information sink in. Meanwhile Naruto was already trying to think of what the problems with this information maybe as well as hold back his excitement at having a new unique bloodline but before he could get to far in his thinking Hiruzen spoke again and ended up answering many of the possible questions.

"Now as to why this is Troubling, if our enemies outside the village found out about your abilities before you can properly defend yourselves then there is no doubt in my mind they would either attempt to kidnap you three or failing that kill you so that Konoha doesn't have these abilities. But there is also a danger from inside the village if the Civilian council and specifically Danzo hear of them they will want you three off of active duty and to immediately start producing children so that it may strengthen the village. While I certainly will prevent them from doing so legally it may not stop the more power hungry (Cough Danzo Cough) from taking such matters into their own hands. So what does this mean for you three it means you will need to train in a private area and will only be receiving missions directly from me in this office just so I can help you with missions that can help you as well as lessen the influence of the council. Now do any of you have a suggestion for the Training area because it would be suspicious if I gave your team a secured Anbu training ground."

The team and their Sensei mulled of this question for a moment before Naruto had an idea.

"We can use the training ground in my compound it is private and away from prying eyes it should be perfect." Naruto announced proud that he came up with a solution. but a phrase spoken by two voices he knew all to well broke him from his thoughts.

"Since when did you have a Clan Compound?" Asked Hinata and Tenten they both remembered Naruto telling them last week he was from the Royal Uzumaki line but nothing about him receiving a Compound. " What other secrets are you keeping from us Naruto-kun? The two girls spoke in terrifying unison. Naruto was petrified with fear the look the two of them were giving him shook him to his very core, no it was a look of anger or rage, no it was a look of hurt and disappointment. he had kept secrets from them his two most important friends and more importantly the girls he even now was falling in love by not telling them he had hurt them in a way he never wanted to as well as put the thought in their heads that he was keeping more secrets from them and didn't trust them which was partially true he did have other secrets but he kept them not from a lack of trust but out of fear of their reactions. Naruto looked back towards Sarutobi with a pleading look in his eyes. After nearly laughing at the desperate look from Naruto Sarutobi nodded his head in silent agreement to the unaired question asked by Naruto. Naruto then turned back to the girls and told them to sit down as it was going to take a while to explain.

So for the next hour he explained everything to him. The deal with Sarutobi, the hours of training he put in each day even after they left, the meeting after team placements, About learning about the Kyubi and him being its Jinchuriki and how afraid he was of losing them after they learned this information; unknown to Naruto since he couldn't look up at the girls while he spoke and just kept his head down they had started to tear up at this point thinking about how much more they would have done if they had known. He told him about his parents who they were and why it had to be kept a secret at least for now. Finally with a gulp he spoke of the final thing the CRA.

"There is one last thing I have to tell you but I doubt it will matter now. To be completely honest I am beginning to fall in love with both of you and for the last couple of months it has been tearing me up inside that I would have to choose between you two but then Hokage-Jiji informed about what being the last of my clan meant I was to be put in the CRA and I saw a ray of hope a slim one but one just the same. There was a chance that I could be with the both of you. But I know now that it was a false hope I'm sure you hate me now knowing what I hold, why would you be with the demon brat. If you wish it I will tell Jiji to take me off your team and assign you a new and safe teammate.."

Naruto didn't get to finish his statement about leaving the team to protect them he was tackled to the ground by two flying blurs. Both Hinata and Tenten were crying their eyes out and hugging Naruto to near death as the babbled out apologies for not being their sooner as well as stating that they didn't want him to leave and stay on their team. Hearing this Naruto also broke down and hugged them back as he also shed tear not of sadness but of happiness because at least he had friends like them.

Unnoticed by the others but one other person wanted to join the hug but restrained herself from doing so. Anko wanted to comfort the young blonde as well seeing as she had gone through some of the suffering he had but held back as they didn't know and just looked on with a sad happiness.

After the three Genin had calmed down and gotten themselves together again Naruto turned back to the girls and asked "Well do I have a chance to be with the both of you? I really care for both of you but I won't blame you for not wanting to share me it wouldn't be fair to you to."

Tenten and Hinata looked at Naruto and then back at each other then back to Naruto. "Give us One Moment Naruto." Tenten finally spoke making Naruto worried as she didn't use Kun after his name.

Tenten pulled Hinata outside of the now unlocked down room thanks to the Hokage and went out into the hallway to talk. After about 10 amusing minutes of watching Naruto pace back and forth extremely nervous the two girls walked in both with a devious smile on their faces. Hinata was the one that spoke up.

" Alright Naruto-kun we will try the CRA with you but on a couple of conditions; First is you have to treat us equally that means taking us both out on an equal number of dates to see how we are as a couple it also means you can't just constantly take us out together we want individual dates and maybe a few joint ones. Next is we are definitely going to be using your clans compound for training but you are also going to invite us over and give us a tour and allow us to visit. Finally seeing as I know what the CRA entails we have to approve the third girl I know from lessons with Father that the minimum number of Girls the last male member of a clan must take is three with me and Tenten you have two which means you need at least one more. However me and Tenten don't want a dozen sister wife's so we agreed to the minimum of three and at max four just in case but no more then that though and we have to approve of them."

Naruto immediately agreed to the stipulations not wanting to ruin his chance at happiness although the minimum number surprised him and sent a small glare at Hiruzen who just chuckled at his surrogate grandson.

Then something amazing and shocking happened. First Tenten got Naruto's attention and once it was back on the girls the both slowly and sensually walked up to Naruto with their hips swaying and eyes shining they each took a cheek Tenten on the left and Hinata on the Right and placed a chaste kiss on each of his whisker covered cheeks. It took Naruto a moment but once he realized what happened his face flushed like an alternate universe Hinata and shocking everyone Naruto fainted. Everyone's thoughts was vocalized but Anko with a single "DAMN!"

 **4 Weeks later**

The last few weeks had been a flurry of activity for the Genin and Jonins of Team One they had been training relentlessly everyday to become better at their already established skills as well as become experienced with all of the new teachings they were taking in. Their schedule started like this meet at Naruto's compound at 5 am make and have breakfast together go out and train in different things depending on the day. Monday was for team tactics and chakra control. Through this training they had come up with a variety of strategies to deal with a variety of situations they had also become closer with their new sensei's and were becoming in a sense a family. They had all been able to complete Both Tree Climbing and Water Walking in the last couple of weeks although they didn't stop doing them once completed instead the continued to practice and improve this skill.

Tuesday and Thursday was weapon training with Anko and Kurenai's Friends Hayate Gekko and Yugao Uzuki. Hayate trained Naruto in using his new blades as well as helped him develop three different styles to use. One was for solo wielding Anduril in which he wielded the sword with both hands and was a more power based attacking style. He named it **The Gallant King Style.** Next was the style for when solo wielding Sting, this style was more quick and defensive requiring the user to dodge and parry more to find or create openings for an opportune strike. Naruto was also able learn how to do a few of his lower level jutsu with one handed seals to add a surprise element to this style which he called the **Hidden Blade Style.** Finally was the style where Naruto Dual wielded both Anduril and Sting Anduril in his dominant right hand and Sting in his left. This style was a mixing of the two styles he would use strong fast strikes with Anduril to break through someone's guard to make an opening that he could land a devastating blow with Sting. This style was called **The Eternal Bond Style** In honor of the previous wielders eternal friendship. He was becoming proficient with each of his styles and could be considered Low chunin overall.

Tenten was taken under the wing of Yugao Uzuki who took it a step farther then just sword training and with the help of Anko helped Tenten develop and train in a unique Ken-Taijutsu style that also brought Tenten's Bloodline into its equation. the style was called **The Iron Maiden Style** a truly devastating style in conjunction with Tenten's bloodline the basics of the style was to pretty much block or ignore all physical attacks made at her as she breaks into the enemies guard and deals devastating damage with her blade or other weapons. By far she had made the most head way in this type of training putting her at around mid-chunin in her Taijutsu as well as her Kenjutsu.

Finally Hinata had been practicing with her bow she had be fortunate enough to find quite a few scrolls of ancient Hyuga Bow users. Naruto had also found a few techniques she could use with her bow in his clans compound. With Kurenai and Anko's help she was able to greatly improve her accuracy with the uncommon weapon both with and without her Byakugan. Anko then helped her learn how to handle and wield the dual daggers that she had making a style she called **The Dancing Elf** it relied on her flexibility and dodging ability to slice the enemy in unexpected and harmful places. And Naruto will tell you that it was a beautiful and deadly dance to watch not so fun to experience though. Her bow skills were put around low-Chunin and her daggers skills were the same.

Wednesday were for Ninjutsu,Genjutsu, and Fuinjutsu practice. All were doing well although Naruto was the farthest ahead in Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu while Hinata excelled at Genjutsu and also began learning Iyro-Jutsu saying she would make sure no one on her team would get hurt. Tenten had been doing well in all aspects as well but not as quickly as Naruto or Hinata but that was fine as she was more focused on her developing style as well as her bloodline. 

Friday was for working on their Bloodline where Tenten was having the most success of the three as she had scrolls from her mothers clan to help her along. Currently she had learned how to absorb iron into her and had immediately taken in her maximum amount of 30 pounds of iron. How it was interesting as it in a sense made her body a pocket Dimension for the Iron until she called it out to use thus when she wasn't in use it was weightless but when she was it added the weight to her body. She had also learned and developed quite a few techniques using her bloodline. Hinata had a little luck with her bloodline as it was a documented bloodline from Kiri and so she had a little luck in learning some of the basics but wasn't very far in the form of techniques. Naruto had the hardest time out of the three in this avenue he had a totally new bloodline and had nothing to learn from as he couldn't access Hashirama's scroll as they were sealed up in the Senju compound which only Tsunade Senju could open and she hadn't been in the village for years. That doesn't mean he had no progress just nothing that he could take into a fight.

They would follow this routine each day until 1pm when they would stop make and eat shared lunch and then at 2pm head for the Hokage for missions. They never did a normal D rank though they did what the Hokage called Ninja D-rank missions. These missions were usually submitted either by the Village council or other ninjas both retired or not that were more for developing a teams skills instead of their teamwork that most fresh Genin started with. So they never had to deal with the bane that is known as Tora. Their favorites were the animal hunt missions where they hunted down a wild animal that was causing problems just outside of the village this mission helped Hinata the most as it gave her a moving target to shoot at as well as have to track with and without her Byakugan. However it was discovered through these mission that Naruto had slightly enhanced senses specifically in smell and hearing while not quite at an Inuzuka's level he was certainly higher then most ninjas could achieve. Currently they have done this mission type 5 times 3 times to deal with lone wandering wolves once to deal with a cougar and their toughest one was with a large wild Bear. They also worked every week with a village botanist that had them help her organize her materials and specimen as well as maintaining her plants. She took a liking to them; Naruto and Hinata especially for their love of plants; and began to teach taught them about a variety of plants that were useful for various things from poisons to trap materials to food. This mission was particularly helpful for Naruto as it was through it that he started to get an understanding of his bloodline by understanding and knowing more about the plants he was starting to comprehend how he could use and manipulate them. The final one was actually helping Tenten's father in the Forge and Shop there they all learned how to maintain their weapons thanks to the work they did. Through hard work it also improved Tentens control of her bloodline by working in the forge and seeing how iron needs to be shaped to be at its strongest. They did quite a few other ones but those were the most prominent and consistent.

Finally Saturday and Sunday were for rest and dates. Naruto had taken each girl on 5 individual dates and 3 joint dates. For Hinata he would often take her out to eat at small local eateries that they both enjoyed and then do simple things like walks through the parks or star gazing or even just going back to Naruto's and snuggling up together while reading. Since Hinata was a clan Heiress and always had to act prim and proper she didn't really want many fancy dates she just wanted to unwind and spend some quiet time with the boy she loved. With Tenten it was different they would go dancing or go to a movie. Tenten wanted to go do things with Naruto and have some fun since she was normally so serious and focused on her training. The Joint dates were the ones that Naruto spent the most time working on though, he had even asked the Hokage for help with them and was directed towards a Restaurant called Gaia's Bounty. It was a fancy restaurant that was run by a married couple that were both retired shinobi. They know what Naruto was and didn't care and when he came up to their restaurant looking to make a reservation they did him one better they offered him a private table when ever he needed it. Naruto was shocked but accepted the most generous gift. So he took both of his girls their and they had an amazing time eating and even doing some slow dancing on the restaurant's dance floor. At first some customers tried to complain to the owners but they were promptly thrown out. It didn't affect their business though as they had been endorsed by the Hokage so the customer base was large and almost limitless.

Today we find our young squad moving quickly towards the Hokage's tower after an Anbu appeared at the compound during breakfast claiming that the Hokage had an emergency mission for them. They had immediately rushed their eating and headed right over.

 **The Hokage's Office**

"Ah Team One very quick response time very good. I will not mince words and get straight to the point. Two days ago I sent Team 7 on their first C-rank mission which was escorting a civilian bridge builder back to his home country of Wave. He had requested a Ninja team because his life was in danger from a corrupt business man named Gato after verifying the information I had determined that a Genin team with an experienced Jonin like Kakashi would be able to handle the situation as Gato only hired low costing bandits and thugs and the Civilian Council demanded I send the Uchiha on this mission seeing as he passed his Psyche evaluation however I received a messenger hawk from Kakashi early this morning stating that the situation had changed. It seems Gato deemed Tazuna enough of a threat to hire actual Ninja to kill him; whether that was because he found out about Tazuna hiring Ninja himself or he was just tired of waiting I can't be certain. I am certain of this here is now a Genin team headed towards a hostile area with an unknown amount of enemies some of which will be Ninja if the three Genin level Missing Nin that Kakashi and his team defeated was any indication. And so I have called your team in to provide backup you are the most experienced team I have at my disposal at this moment two Jonin plus three Genin that are around chunin level in skill hopefully will be enough to turn the problem into our favor. I'm certain you are wondering why they didn't just turn back because they can not be certain of the safety of their retreat they may turn around and be quickly taken out so for now they have hidden off of the road about a day and a half from here marked on this map." Sarutobi hands a scroll map to Kurenai who looks it over and nods knowing where they were located.

"They are expecting back up but will be guarded make sure you make your presence know to them as you approach. You are expected to meet up with Team 9 and provide additional manpower so that they may make it to Wave from there you will have a primary and secondary objective the Primary is to protect and aid Tazuna as he finishes the bridge. The secondary objective is to find and eliminate Gato if at all possible if not then try to send any information about his operations that you can so that we may be presented with an opportunity to do so at a later date. This mission is being classified as high B rank rising up to High A rank depending what you encounter. Kakashi and Kurenai will be Joint Team lead with Anko as second in command followed by you Naruto if all three are incapacitated in someway it says so in this mission scroll." he hand two copies of the mission scroll one to Anko and one to Kurenai so that they both have verification of his orders. "I wish you all good luck and a safe return. DISMISSED!"

And with a final salute to their commanding officer Team 1 departed from the office to quickly gather supplies and head for the southern gate.

Mean while in the Office

"Please kami may they come back safe and alive I don't want my grandsons blood on my hands."

 **South Gate 15 minutes later.**

Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Kurenai and Anko were just leaving the village all of their supplies and weapons packed and some sealed in storage scrolls they were doing a single file formation heading straight to Kakashi's team location in the lead was Anko who had the strongest sense of smell and hearing so as to possibly detect any dangers in front. Next was Naruto who was to be front attacker after Anko next was Hinata who was going to be activating her Byakugan every 10 minutes to keep an eye out for attacks from the sides the far front and the rear. Tenten was behind her to provide Hinata a guard as well as cover fire if needed with her ranged weapons. Finally was Kurenai who was checking the rear as well as to provide Genjutsu support if they needed to retreat. They moved through the tree line quickly and silently not talking only thinking about the mission and making sure everyone got home safe.. even the Uchiha.

It was at about the Halfway point that they ran into trouble.

"Everyone stop I see something ahead" Hinata whispered forcefully getting the entire team to stop.

"What is it Hinata?" Kurenai asked while getting ready.

"I see a small group of thugs up ahead I can see about 25 with civilian chakra levels all carrying some type of weapon so it is same to assume they are just bandits however the leader has around high Chakra reserves so he at the least has had some ninja training. The also seem to be heading towards where Kakashi's team is located. They may know where the team is hiding or they could just be heading in the same direction I don't know. What do we do sensei?''

"We will have to eliminate them although I want to capture the leader alive so Anko can get some information out of him and find out if he works for Gato or was just lucky on the direction he was heading in. We also don't know for certain if he is a sensor or not so we need to use the element of surprise that we still have." Kurenai thought for a moment as she came up with a quick battle strategy.

"Hinata you will stay above and behind the group as the rest of us engage take out any you can with your bow and make sure there are no other groups in the area. Tenten you and me are going to be working together to eliminate the half of the group to the west Naruto you are going to have to try and handle to group to the east however with your clones and Ninjutsu you shouldn't get overwhelmed. Anko you are to capture the leader and dispose of any other bandits around him." If things get to bad Hinata join up with Naruto and head towards me and Tenten. Anko no summons though we can't be certain of someone watching and we may need your summons as a trump card. That's the plan lets take them out quickly."

The was a quiet chorus of "Hai" although the three from the Genin easily told that they were nervous these would be their first kills. It was one thing to kill a wild animal an entirely different thing to take a human life, but they were ninja and this was their job so they were going to do it and deal with any problems afterwards. Quickly the members of Team one got in position behind their respective enemies and with a wave of Kurenai's hand they attacked. It started well Hinata took three down quickly that were close to were the leader was and Anko was making her way towards him thinking it was going to be an easy capture even as Naruto, Tenten and Kurenai dropped down and began attacking their respective targets. But as the Leader saw Anko approach him he could only smirk and with a single hand sign a large pulse of chakra and a shout of Kai the situation became infinitely worse.

Hinata was the only one who could actually see what happened with the chakra pulse suddenly hidden seals on 8 of the enemies including the leader flashed. After the flash instead of their being 1 chunin level leader and 22 civilian level bandits there was one Jonin level leader 3 Chunin level and 4 Genin level Ninjas and 14 bandits. Hinata started to shoot at the Bandits quickly so as to even the numbers slightly and was able to dispatch 7 of them before one of the Chunins was on her. He jumped at her with a scarred and ugly face and a scratched out Taki headband and said in a high and whistle like voice " My name is Taku Hanki and I will be your executioner today."

 **With Anko same time.**

Anko watched as her easy capture suddenly became a dangerous threat while she wasn't all that skilled as a chakra sensor she could feel that his chakra capacity was around her own and as she got a good look at his face she recognized it. Before her stood a Tall broad man with a grizzly beard and large nose, he wore a scratched out Iwa headband and had a visible Warhammer on his hip. In front of her stood Hisoka Izanshi a former Elite Jonin and strategist from Iwa that was banished for adding and participating in illegal slave trading. As she prepared to fight he spoke.

"Ah I see you recognize me as I you Anko Mitarashi and I have to say you and those other girls should bring me a fine price on the market. So shall we begin." He said with a sick and lecherous grin on his face. Without another word he charged at Anko.

 **With Kurenai and Tenten.**

Arguably Kurenai and Tenten had the worse luck of the group for while there was no bandits around they were instead facing the 4 Genin and one of the Chunin. The Genin weren't anything notable other then being from Ame wearing the distinct mouth pieces as well as their slashed Ame headbands. But the Chunin caused Kurenai to curse her luck. For in front of her stood Tsuyoi Maindo a Ninja from Kumo who has an odd ability to not be effected by Genjutsu, and on top of that while only Chunin ranked her Taijutsu skill is rated at High Jonin. She had shoulder length orange hair and a fairly plain face but her muscles were extremely defined. This was possibly one of the worse match up Kurenai could face.

"Tenten take out the three Genin as quickly as you can I will be in need of your assistance with this opponent." Tenten simply nodded her reply as she headed for her opponents flinging Kunai as she went.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto had just dispatched the last of the bandits and was looking for the ninja that had hidden themselves at the beginning of his attack and was probably watching him right now. He wanted to go help his teammates but knew he couldn't until he took care of this enemy. Finally he heard something from behind him which he quickly dodge rolled out of the way and through a kunai at his attacker as he righted himself. The kunai missed the main target but cut off his cloak revealing who he was facing. Unfortunately Naruto recognized who stood before him at 6'4 he was an incredibly large man but what was worse was the blade strapped to his waist. For in front of him stood The Insane Swordsman Kowareta Ha. He was put into the Bingo Book after he killed the Daimyo of Soup Country whom he served under. However something on him surprised Naruto for on Ha's left shoulder was a ninja village headband although one Naruto had never heard of before it was engraved with a musical note. This means that Ha was either impersonating a Ninja or was enlisted into a new unknown village neither option was good but the latter was much worse. As Naruto readied himself his opponent laughed and then spoke. "Ah my Master was right taking this job is turning out to be quite fun I get to fight someone with a sword and when I'm done with him I'm going to have lots of _**Fun**_ with the little bitches he brought along. YAy for ME!"

Naruto couldn't stand to hear that and charged at the man ready to take his life.

 **A/N:** **Alright everyone that is it for this chapter Next time will be the fights and more. I will be updating The Shattered blade next and then the two One piece crossovers and then after that releasing a new chapter for TWHM. Until then**


End file.
